Off To The Races
by Alessandra-del-Rey
Summary: Muchas cosas han ocurrido durante el tiempo en que Sherlock Holmes ha estado desaparecido, dado por muerto. Uno de esos cambios se llama Elsa, la nueva esposa de Mycroft. Y ese es un cambio que a Sherlock le encanta... *Sherlock/OC/Mycroft* WARNING: Contiene spoilers de la tercera temporada de Sherlock
1. Prólogo

**¡Bienvenidas todas a mi fic sobre Sherlock! Espero que os guste, que lo disfrutéis mucho y os quedéis para ver que pasa ^_^**

**Y sin más...**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Mi hombre es un hombre duro pero tiene un alma tan dulce como la mermelada roja y me demuestra que me conoce, cada rincón de mi alma negra. No le importa que tuviera una vida de mierda, de hecho, dice que tal vez es eso lo que le gusta de mi, me admira, como fluyo como el agua. _

_Lana del Rey – Off To The Races_

[Enero 2012]

Ella apuro el vino de su copa, estudiando al hombre frente a ella. Él era mayor que ella, pero no importaba. A ella no le importaba. A él no le importaba. Así que daba igual.

-¿Has disfrutado la cena, querida?

Ella sonrió - ¿Hay algo que no se pueda disfrutar en el Ivy? - pregunto.

Él soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza.

-He de confesar – empezó él -, que te he traído aquí por un motivo en particular.

La mujer levanto las cejas, instándole a continuar.

-Yo... - titubeo él – Es increíble, ¿no te parece?, soy capaz de tantas cosas y en este momento, me trabo... - se froto la frente, pensativo – Bien, Elsa, querida, voy a serte sincero. Ni yo ni mi hermano, esperamos nunca encontrarnos en esta posición... Pero eres una mujer extraordinaria y no debería sorprenderme que esto ocurra por ti – río – Lo que quiero decir, es que yo soy un hombre extraordinario...

-Que humilde – bromeo Elsa.

Él sonrió – No puedes negar la realidad. Pero, déjame continuar. Estoy en una posición extraordinaria, y llevo una vida extraordinaria... y nada me haría mas feliz que compartirlo todo con una mujer igualmente extraordinaria.

Elsa lo miro, estupefacta.

-¿Estas preguntándome lo que yo creo que estas preguntándome?

Él asintió y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro del bolsillo de su traje.

-Elsa Margaret Hayworth, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Ella se llevo las manos a la boca, con los ojos desorbitados, mirando el anillo de plata y diamantes frente a ella. El hombre espero, aguantando la respiración.

-Si... - murmuro Elsa – Si, por supuesto que si, ¡mil veces si!

Él sonrió, se levanto y se arrodillo junto a ella, tomándole la mano y deslizando el anillo. Una lagrima se escapo del ojo de Elsa al mirar a su ahora prometido.

-Tu familia estará encantada – bromeo ella.

-Una parte de ellos si, desde luego.

-Lo único que lamento es que tu hermano no este aquí para celebrarlo con nosotros...

Algo brillo en los ojos del hombre, pero solo duro un minuto.

-Créeme, querida, Sherlock no era el tipo de hombre que celebra cosas, y menos las bodas.

* * *

**Cosillas curiosas: Elsa se llama Elsa si, por Elsa de Frozen. Es un nombre con garra aunque he de decir que las similitudes entre ambos personajes acaban en el nombre. Margaret Hayworth lo he sacado, casi tal cual, de Rita Hayworth. Rita era española y se llamaba Margarita, lo transformaron en Rita por motivos de publicidad. Hayworth esta tal cual. Me encanta Rita, ¿se nota?**

**Bueno, ¡Mycroft se casa! WOW! Este prologo ocurre un año despues de la ''muerte'' de Sherlock y un año antes de su regreso triunfal por la puerta grande. **

**Se nos viene drama, señores.**

**Review!**


	2. Desde Rusia, con amor

**Desde Rusia, con amor**

_Estamos en el mismo equipo_

_Lorde – Team_

[Agosto 2013]

-Lo que no entiendo es porque tienes que irte a Rusia tres meses.

-El deber me llama, querida. Es un asunto de importancia nacional. Ya sabes que te casaste...

-Con Inglaterra, ya lo se. Solo que no entiendo que es tan importante en Rusia en esta época del año - un pensamiento asalto a Elsa - ¿No le iras a declarar la guerra a nadie, señor Gobierno de Inglaterra?

-¿Te parece que tengo el aspecto de alguien que va a declarar una guerra?

Elsa estudio el vestuario de su marido y tuvo que aceptar que no, Mycroft no iba vestido para declarar una guerra. O nada, ya que estaba en ello. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de tela gruesa y esperándole en la entrada había un anorak. El omnipresente paraguas negro estaba abandonado en su habitación.

No definitivamente, no iba a declarar una guerra.

-Es una misión de incógnito, ¿verdad? - Mycroft no contesto y Elsa asintió. - Supongo que sabre que sigues vivo cuando vuelvas ¿no?

-Intentare mantenerme en contacto con mi gente, ellos te harán llegar cualquier noticia.

-No quiero noticias de tu gente... quiero noticias tuyas.

Mycroft le apretó la mano.

-Esto es importante, créeme.

-¿Puedes decirme al menos a que vas, por encima? - Mycroft sonrió y miro al suelo.

-Por cosas menos tontas como explicar que voy a hacer tres meses en Rusia salto mi hermano por la ventana...

-Lo siento – se disculpo Elsa – No quería recordarte a Sherlock.

Aunque, en honor a la verdad, pensó Elsa, Mycroft nunca había estado muy afectado por Sherlock y su muerte. Ella y Mycroft se conocieron poco después de que las noticias sobre el suicidio de su hermano saltaran en la prensa, en una fiesta benéfica que daba Scotland Yard, y aun con la muerte de su hermano reciente, Mycroft nunca parecía triste o deprimido.

-No te preocupes – Mycroft hizo un gesto con la mano, y le sonrió – Aunque en realidad, si debería decirte a que voy a Rusia.

Vale, eso era nuevo – Si lo consideras necesario...

Mycroft se echo a reír – No finjas que no te mueres por saberlo, querida. Te encanta saber que pasa en el país, lo que realmente pasa en el país.

-Me has pillado – sonrió Elsa, pasándose la lengua por los labios – ¿Me vas a contar entonces que pasa? ¿Debería empezar a construir un bunquer anti aéreo en el patio de atrás?

-Mmm, no, pero por si acaso no pases muy cerca el Parlamento.

Elsa lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora si estoy preocupada.

Mycroft le acerco una silla y le indico que se sentara. Elsa lo miro, y se dejo caer en la silla, esperando.

-Veamos, ¿por donde empezar?

-¿Por el principio?

-Si, ya... ¿Recuerdas todas las flores que has estado mandando a la tumba de mi querido hermano pequeño durante estos últimos meses?

-Si, claro, todos los domingos – confirmo Elsa – Rosas blancas. Con tu nombre, por supuesto.

-Esa tumba esta vacía – soltó Mycroft.

-¿...qué?

-Esa tumba esta vacía – repitió él.

Elsa ladeo ligeramente la cabeza – No entiendo. ¿Habéis puesto una tumba para nada? Oh, ya veo. Incinerasteis a Sherlock y esta en casa de tus padres, ¿no es eso?

-No hay cenizas, Elsa.

-¿Las tirasteis al mar o algo así...? ¡Por favor, dime que no están esparcidas por Scotland Yard!

-Si tiráramos las cenizas de mi hermano en Scotland Yard volvería para maldecirnos a todos por dejarle con esa panda de inútiles.

-Yo trabajo allí, cielo – le recordó Elsa haciéndole una mueca.

La sonrisa de Mycroft se tensó y Elsa relincho los dientes.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, no esta mal que seas mas inteligente que todo el mundo, pero no hace falta que vayas por ahí diciéndolo en voz alta. Ya se que no te gusta mi trabajo, pero a mi si, y no hay nada que hablar.

-No es que no me guste, querida – se explico Mycroft – Es solo que estas desaprovechada allí.

-Soy abogada, ¿en que más iba a trabajar?

-Para mi, querida.

-Ya me case con Inglaterra, no necesito trabajar para ella también.

Mycroft le dedico su mejor sonrisa y levanto los brazos, en señal de rendición.

-En cualquier caso, Sherlock. No hay cenizas.

-Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo en esta historia.

-Mi hermano no esta muerto, Elsa.

Elsa miro a su marido, y se echo a reír.

-Cariño, no es por bajarte de tu nube, pero tu hermano esta muerto. Todos vimos su cadáver, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Oh, si? - pregunto él - ¿Lo viste? ¿Hiciste tu la autopsia, querida? ¿Viste su cuerpo?

Elsa abrió la boca y la cerro segundos después.

-Bueno, vi las fotos.

-Estas casada con Inglaterra, como tu dices, sabes en que consiste mi trabajo, ¿y aun así te fías de los periódicos? Pareces nueva, querida.

-Tu hermano esta vivo.

-Si – confirmo Mycroft.

-Pero, ¿como puede estar vivo...? ¡Salto de un sexto piso, por Dios!

Mycroft hizo una mueca y Elsa soltó un bufido.

-¡Llevo mandando flores a una tumba para nada seis meses!

-Si, ha sido un gasto de dinero un poco estúpido, la verdad - reconoció Mycroft.

-Llevamos casados casi seis meses, ¿cuando ibas a contarme esto? ¿Cuando Sherlock apareciera por la puerta un día para tomar el te? - pregunto Elsa, casi chillando.

-Si conocieras a mi hermano sabrías que él no toma el te, ni hace visitas.

-¡Mycroft! - Elsa miro a su marido como si mirara a un alíen - ¿Lo sabe el amigo ese... como se llamaba?

-John Watson. No, nadie sabe que esta vivo.

-Bueno, alguien lo sabrá... ¡Oh, por Dios, tus padres! ¿Has dejado que piensen que su hijo esta muerto?

-Mis padres, querida, lo saben.

Elsa levanto los brazos y se los llevo al pelo, frustrada.

-¿Soy la única Holmes que no tenia ni idea de esto? - pregunto mirando a su marido fijamente. Mycroft sonrió de lado y Elsa soltó un grito.

-Vas a Rusia a por él, ¿verdad?

Mycroft agarro su bolsa de viaje del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta – Mi querido hermano ha estado de vacaciones durante dos años, pero ya es hora de que vuelva a Londres a seguir con su trabajo, si a lo que hace se le puede llamar trabajo, por supuesto. Ya ha tenido suficiente tiempo libre, si te digo la verdad.

-Pero si solo vas a recogerle, ¿para que te vas tres meses?

-Oh, bueno. Tal vez 'vacaciones' sea un termino un poco... laxo. Si mis informantes están en lo cierto, mi hermano esta ahora mismo en manos de la mafia rusa.

Elsa lo miro, estupefacta - ¿De la mafia rusa? - repitió en voz baja.

-Si – confirmo Mycroft con una sonrisa – Y como de costumbre, soy yo el que va por detrás limpiando sus desastres. Lo necesito aquí y en plena forma, y para eso me voy a Rusia a infiltrarme entre la gente de la mafia. Y ni siquiera me lo agradecerá, ya lo veras.

-Pero... ¿qué hace en Rusia?

-Eso te lo contare cuando vuelva – Mycroft se acerco a su esposa y la ayudo a levantarse. Con una sonrisa se inclino sobre ella y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Elsa cerro los ojos y se aferro a su marido, abrazándole.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

-No te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada – Elsa se separo de su marido y lo miro a los ojos, las manos aun sobre sus hombros.

-Tu no haces trabajo de campo, Mycroft.

Mycroft le beso la frente y se aparto de ella.

-Nos veremos en unos meses, querida. No te preocupes demasiado y, por favor, insisto, no intentes dar esquinazo a tus guardaespaldas estos meses. Me quedaría mucho más tranquilo si se que hay gente velando por ti.

-No puedo ir por ahí con dos gorilas a la espalda, Mycroft.

-Hazlo por mi, ¿quieres?

Elsa suspiro y asintió. Mycroft agarro su abrigo y salio por la puerta, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de cerrarla tras de sí. Elsa volvió a suspirar y miro a su alrededor. Sola tres meses.

-Supongo que me aficionare al tenis, o algo así...


	3. La casa vacía

**Bueno, poco a poco, va tomando cuerpo la historia. Este cap corresponde a solo 10 min contado de reloj del primer capítulo de la tercera temporada de Sherlock 'The Empty Hearse'. **

**Un poco de interacción entre los hermanos. No sabéis lo pesado que es transcribir este tipo de cosas desde un vídeo =S**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios como siempre y a las que habéis hecho 'follow/fav' a la historia ^_^**

* * *

**La Casa Vacía**

_Hey, hermano, ahí una carretera sin fin esperando ser re descubierta. Hey, hermano, ¿aún crees en nosotros? ¿Y si estoy lejos de casa? Oh, hermano, escuchare tu llamada. _

_Avicii – Hey, Brother_

[Noviembre 2013]

Le había costado semanas, pero por fin estaba donde quería. Los golpes resonaban en las paredes, y los gemidos de dolor del preso retumbaban en sus oídos. Se obligo a no reaccionar con cada golpe que recibía el maniatado frente a él. Se llevo el cigarro a la boca y aspiro con fuerza, disfrutando el sabor de humo.

Uno, dos, tres golpes cayeron en rápida sucesión y el torturador agarro al preso por el cabello.

-Entraste aquí por un motivo – le dijo en ruso -. Dinos porque y podrás dormir. Recuerdas lo que es dormir, ¿no?

El preso murmuro algo en voz baja y su torturador se acerco a él para escuchar.

-¿Qué? - el preso volvió a murmurar, esta vez en voz alta. El carcelero lo miro, confundido.

-Bien, ¿qué ha dicho? - pregunto en voz alta. El carcelero miro al preso.

-Ha dicho que yo trabajaba en la marina donde tuve una historia de amor infeliz – explico el hombre.

-¿Y que más? - el preso volvió a murmurar y el carcelero escucho con atención.

-Que la electricidad no funciona en mi cuarto de baño – el preso siguió hablando en voz baja y el carcelero se acerco a él, agarrándole del pelo, tirando de su cabeza hacia arriba - y que mi mujer se esta acostando con el vecino, el que hace ataúdes, y que si voy a casa ahora los encontrare juntos.

El carcelero soltó el pelo del preso y la cabeza cayo como un peso muerto sobre el pecho.

-¡Lo sabia! - el hombre soltó la barra de hierro que había estado usando y con prisas se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala - ¡Sabia que pasaba algo!

Espero unos segundos y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban solos, se levanto y se acerco al preso.

-Bien, amigo, ahora solo somos tu y yo – le dijo en ruso - No sabes lo que nos costo encontrarte. Y ahora escúchame – dijo cambiando al ingles. Se inclino sobre él - Hay una célula terrorista planeando un atentado en Londres, y un ataque es inminente. Lo siento por se acabaron las vacaciones. Bien, hermano querido – dijo Mycroft sonriendo a su hermano - de vuelta a Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes.

Frente a él, el preso sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Mycroft saco un móvil del bolsillo y marco un número.

-¿Puedes soltarte solo o necesitas ayuda, hermanito? - pregunto.

-Si tuvieras la llave, nos ahorrarías tiempo – dijo Sherlock. Mycroft saco la llave y soltó una de las muñecas de Sherlock.

-Bien, ¿algo más que hacer antes de salir de aquí?

Sherlock ignoro a su hermano mientras se soltaba la otra muñeca – No. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, el caso esta cerrado.

-¿Seguro? - pregunto Mycroft sarcástico.

-Llevo dos año persiguiendo a cada miembro de la red de Moriaty. Las posibilidades de que haya fallado son tan cercanas a cero que no merece la pena ni calcularlas. El caso esta cerrado – le tono de Sherlock no daba espacio a preguntas.

Mycroft sonrió y le indico la puerta.

-Detrás de ti, pues.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Mycroft al bajar del avión fue dar las ordenes pertinentes para que su equipo hiciera un chequeo completo a Sherlock.

Lo segundo fue llamar a Elsa.

-Así que... sigues vivo – la voz de su mujer era seca y Mycroft supuso que estaría enfrascada en alguno de sus casos.

-Por favor, no te alegres tanto, tanto amor me abruma – respondió Mycroft. Casi la oía sonreír desde el otro lado de la línea. Levanto uno brazo e hizo un gesto, pidiendo que le trajeran el coche. Oía papeles moverse a través del teléfono.

-La misión ha sido todo un éxito, por supuesto.

-¿Dudabas de mi, querida?

-Llevas tanto tiempo detrás de un escritorio que no me sorprendería que no supieras ni como desenvolverte solo por Londres, si te soy sincera.

Mycroft sonrió y opto por ignorar las bromas de su mujer.

-¡Vamos, señor Todopoderoso! - exclamo Elsa – en el fondo me has echado de menos.

-Sobretodo tu café – respondió Mycroft.

-¡Pobre Mycroft! - rio Elsa. Mycroft la oyó soltar el aire lentamente - ¿Y bien?

-Oh, él esta bien. A perdido algo de peso...

-Tendré que mandarte con la mafia, entonces – dijo Elsa.

-Muy graciosa, querida. Mi dieta va bien.

-Desde luego. ¿Has estado haciendo mucho ejercicio mientras estabas fuera?

Mycroft hizo una mueca – Sabes que no.

-Ya se que no. ¿Como esta tu hermano? - pregunto Elsa.

-Sobrevivirá.

-No lo dudo, ha sobrevivido a una caía de veinte metros. ¡Tenemos que invitarle a tomar el te! Piensa en todas las maravillosas historias que nos podrá contar sobre la mafia.

La sonrisa agria de Mycroft hizo presencia en su cara – No.

-Cascarrabias – de nuevo, Mycroft ignoro a su mujer.

-Voy de camino a mi oficina, no me esperes para cenar, tengo que dar las instrucciones precisas para... resucitar a Sherlock.

-Estoy segura de que lo que más has echado de menos de Londres es tu despacho.

Mycroft sonrió, abriendo la puerta del coche.

-Bueno, tu plato de pasta con nata también esta en la lista.

La risa de Elsa le acompaño mientras salia del aeropuerto privado.

* * *

Mycroft estudio los papeles del informe de la misión en silencio. Hacia menos de una hora que habían llegado ambos, él y Sherlock, a su despacho en el club Diogenes y el proceso de devolver a Sherlock a la vida pública había empezado.

Como había pedido en varias llamadas, un peluquero y un barbero estaban esperando en su despacho, listos para empezar a trabajar. Dócilmente, Sherlock se sentó y se dejo hacer.

-El periódico del día – exigió Sherlock al sentarse en la silla.

Mycroft abrió uno de sus cajones y saco uno de los periódicos. Se lo lanzo a Sherlock y este lo atrapo al vuelo y lo estudio con cuidado.

**'El Misterio del Esqueleto'**

-Has estado ocupado – dijo Mycroft sin mirar a su hermano - ¿verdad? Una abeja muy ocupada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, la red de Moriarty. Me ha costado dos años, pero esta desmantelada.

Mycroft levanto la vista de sus papeles - ¡Cuanta confianza!

-Tu viste las últimas piezas del puzzle – dijo Sherlock. Estaba acostado, mientras le afeitaban.

-Oh, si, tus escarceos con la mafia. Muy interesante, todo el asunto. Pero da igual, estas a salvo ahora.

-¿Ah, si? - murmuro Sherlock.

-Un 'gracias' no estaría de más – Mycroft sabía que era mucho esperar de su hermano. Se lo había dicho a Elsa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por sacarte de allí, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, el trabajo de campo no es mi especialidad – Sherlock aparto al barbero y se levanto, mirando a su hermano.

-¿Sacarme de allí? Te sentaste y miraste mientras me daban una paliza – le echo en cara Sherlock, mirándole fijamente.

-Te saque de allí – dijo Mycroft.

-No, yo me saque de allí – le corrigió Sherlock - ¿Por qué no te involucraste antes?

-No podía, por supuesto – explico Mycroft – Me hubiera delatado y eso habría puesto en peligro la misión – Y mi mujer me hubiera matada por ello, pensó.

-Lo estabas disfrutando – dijo Sherlock, inclinando la cabeza, estudiando a su hermano.

-Oh, por favor...

-Definitivamente, lo disfrutaste.

-Escucha, Sherlock – Mycroft no estaba dispuesto a aguantar las tonterías de su hermano en ese momento - ¿Sabes lo que me costo entrar de infiltrado, hacerme camino entre esa organización? El ruido, la gente...

Sherlock volvió a acostarse y a Mycroft no se le escapo su cara de 'no te creo' – No sabia que hablabas servio.

-Y no lo hacia – confirmo Mycroft – Pero el idioma tiene cosas en común con el turco, palabras largas como el alemán... me llevo dos horas.

-Hmm... Te estas volviendo lento – dijo Sherlock.

-La mediana edad, hermano – dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa sarcástica – No llega a todos.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido y la asistente de Mycroft, Anthea, entro en la sala con una traje en la mano. Se lo presento a Sherlock y levanto las cejas.

-Pontelo, por favor – dijo Mycroft, levantándose de su escritorio. Sherlock se incorporo de nuevo y agarro el traje, secándose la cara con una toalla. Mycroft le tendió el informe a su asistente y ambos se volvieron, dándole a Sherlock algo de intimidad.

-¿Es de su talla, señor Holmes? - pregunto Anthea. Sherlock no contesto.

Después de unos minutos Mycroft se volvió y miro a su hermano.

-Me gustaría que le dieras toda tu atención a este asunto, Sherlock – dijo Mycroft, sacando el tema de los terroristas – Es importante.

-¿Qué piensas de esta camisa? - pregunto Sherlock.

-¡Sherlock! - no era el momento, pensó Mycroft. Era en estos momentos cuando las diferencias entre ambos hermanos eran más claras. La arrogante seguridad de Sherlock sacaba de sus casillas a Mycroft y no era el momento para enfadar a 'Gobierno de Inglaterra'.

-Encontrare a tu célula terrorista, no te preocupes – dijo Sherlock, ignorando el enfado de su hermano – Llévame a Londres. Necesito volver a familiarizarme con la ciudad, cada vena, cada latido..

-Uno de nuestros hombres murió para darnos esta información – dijo Anthea. - Nos han informado que va a haber un atentado en Londres, uno grande.

-¿John Watson? - pregunto Sherlock, ignorando a la mujer.

-¿John? - pregunto Mycroft.

Sherlock asintió - ¿Lo has visto? - Mycroft se dio cuenta de que su hermano fingía cierta indiferencia.

-Oh, si. Quedamos todos los viernes para tomar 'Fish&Chips' – contesto el mayor de los hermanos Holmes, sarcástico. - Sherlock ignoro a su hermano y se ajusto la chaqueta del traje. Mycroft rodó los ojos – Le he estado vigilando, pero no tenemos contacto – Anthea le paso una carpeta a Sherlock. Este la abrió y estudio los informes sobre John con detenimiento - ¿Quieres que lo... preparemos?

-No – dijo Sherlock sin prestar mucha atención – Bien, va a tener que afeitarse eso – dijo señalando el nuevo bigote el doctor. - Mycroft lo miro – No puedo dejar que me vean con un viejo – explico Sherlock. - Creo que... sorprenderé a John. Estará encantado.

-¿En serio? - Mycroft se cruzo de brazos, escuchando a su hermano. Pensó en la reacción de Elsa si el hubiera desaparecido dos años, fingiendo su muerte. Se le ocurrían muchas cosas horribles que su mujer podría hacerle, y ella no era una ex-soldado.

-Iré a Baker Street y sera como si saliera de una tarta sorpresa – Sherlock siguió hablando ignorando el sarcasmo de su hermano.

-¿Baker Street? Ya no vive allí – dijo Mycroft. Sherlock se volvió a mirarlo, confuso - ¿Por qué seguir allí? Han pasado dos años – explico el hermano mayor, esperando que Sherlock comprendiera la situación. Dos años cambian muchas cosas... - Ha seguido con su vida.

Mycroft obviamente esperaba demasiado

-¿Qué vida? - pregunto Sherlock – He estado fuera. - Mycroft desvió la mirada y se esforzó por no relinchar los dientes. Sherlock, tan obtuso como siempre, pensó. - ¿Donde va a estar esta noche? - pregunto Sherlock.

-¿Como voy a saberlo? - Sherlock soltó una risa despectiva.

-Siempre lo sabes.

-Tiene una reserva para cenar esta noche, en un restaurante llamado The Landmark – explico Mycroft – Un sitio coqueto... tienen un par de botellas de la reserva del dos mil siete de Maigdeignon, aunque yo prefiero la reserva del dos mil uno.

-Supongo que... me dejare caer.

-Sabes, es plausible pensar que no seras bienvenido.

Sherlock hizo una mueca – No, que va. No. ¿Donde esta?

-¿El qué? - pregunto Mycroft, fingiendo inocencia.

Sherlock miro a su hermano -Ya sabes el que.

En ese momento Anthea entro por la puerta, el abrigo de Sherlock en la mano. La mujer hizo una mueca y le ofreció el abrigo al joven Holmes. Sherlock deslizo los brazos por las mangas y se ajusto el abrigo.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, señor Holmes – dijo Anthea.

-Gracias, Vlad – Sherlock le hizo un gesto a Mycroft y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

-Tendrás noticias mías pronto, hermano – dijo Mycroft. - Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

-¡Un caso a la vez, Mycroft! - exclamo Sherlock de buen humor.

-No es un caso – explico Mycroft, pero Sherlock ya no escuchaba. Observo a su hermano mientras recorría el pasillo, dirección a la salida – Pero probablemente tu seras su caso muchas veces – termino con un suspiro.

-¿Cree que es buena idea presentarle a Elsa, señor? - pregunto Anthea tras él.

-Aunque no lo sea, Anthea, no tengo otra opción – suspiro Mycroft – Ya conoces a Elsa, es tan cabezota como mi hermano... o yo mismo. Además, es mejor que se conozcan pronto. Mi hermano ya tiene un doctor barra blogger, una criada que no es una criada y a todo Scotland Yard a su servicio. Una abogada no le vendrá mal.

* * *

**Como con todas mis historias, prefiero ir con paso lento pero seguro a la hora de meter un OC. Personalmente, no me gustan las historias donde el OC cae como una bomba sin motivo y todo el mundo esta tan contento. Despacio y con buena letra, así se hacen las cosas. **

**Ya supongo que de aquí en adelante las cosas irán algo más fluidas en cuanto Mycroft le cuente a Sherlock lo de Elsa. **

**Hablando de Elsa, es más joven que Mycroft, si, pero cuando digo más joven esto pensando en una mujer con unos 30-35 años, no en una cría de 20 tacos. Mycroft es siete años mayor que Sherlock (es canon) y si pensamos que Sherlock puede tener entre 30-35 también, creo que estaba bien como diferencia de edad. **

**Para las que seguís mi otra historia de Loki/Sigyn (Lore y Arih), es lo siguiente para actualizar, probablemente mañana ^_^**

**Review!**


	4. Cosas Nuevas

**¡He vuelto! He pasado unos días bloqueada, pero por fin me ha vuelto la musa y aquí estoy con un capítulo recién salido del horno. **

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

**Cosas Nuevas**

_Nuestras esperanzas y expectaciones, agujeros negros y revelaciones._

_Muse – Starlight_

-Y por supuesto, no me dio las gracias.

Elsa se tapo la boca con la mano, intentando no reírse de su esposo mientras este le contaba el reencuentro con su hermano, Sherlock.

-Entonces, ¿todo bien? - pregunto ella, mordiéndose el labio, esforzándose por no soltar una carcajada. Mycroft le dirigió una mirada fría.

-Oh, si, desde luego, esta más preocupado por John Watson que por el bienestar de este país que es el único motivo por el que esta de vuelta. Todo perfecto, querida.

-Es normal que quisiera ver a su mejor amigos, Mycroft...

-Este país esta en peligro, Elsa, y no podemos permitirnos distracciones.

-Pero lo primero que tu hiciste fue llamarme a mi al aterrizar, ¿me equivoco? - sonrió Elsa. Mycroft sonrió a su mujer y apuro el café de su taza – Siempre puedes visitarle en su casa para recordarle amablemente que tiene trabajo que hacer.

-Una visita seria buena idea, desde luego – murmuro él, levantándose de la mesa - ¿Comerás hoy conmigo?

-Tengo un juicio a las once, pero debería acabar pronto, no es un asunto demasiado grave. Te llamare – dijo Elsa con la boca llena con una tostada - ¡Deséame suerte!

-Deseare que algún día te aburras tanto que te pongas de rodillas para pedirme un trabajo conmigo – dijo Mycroft.

-Ya estuve de rodillas ayer por la noche – contesto Elsa con una sonrisa, mirando a Mycroft de reojo.

Su marido tuvo la decencia de ponerse rojo por el comentario, fingiendo ignorarla mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta de su traje. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza, respirando el aroma a rosas de Elsa.

-Suerte en el juicio – murmuro Mycroft.

-¡No te dejes el paraguas! - le grito Elsa mientras él salia de la cocina. Mycroft sonrió y levanto el paraguas para que lo viera ella.

-Reservare mesa en el Ivy, igualmente.

-¡Oh, pero entonces tengo que ir a comer contigo si o si! - rio Elsa.

-Esa era la idea – confeso Mycroft.

* * *

Mycroft rodó los ojos mientras observaba a su hermano estudiar al diagrama pegado a la pared de su sala de estar.

-Londres. Es como un caldo de cultivo para criminales de todo tipo. A veces no es una cuestión de '¿quien?' sino de '¿quien lo sabe?'. Si este hombre cancela su suscripción al periódico – Sherlock señalo una foto en su pared – necesito saberlo. Si esta mujer sale de Londres sin poner a su perro en una guardería necesito saberlo... Hay cierta gente, gente marcada... Si se mueven sabre que algo ocurre, serán como ratas abandonando un barco que se hunde.

-Todo muy interesante, Sherlock, pero el nivel de alarma a sido elevado a 'critico' – Mycroft empezó a perder la paciencia. Sherlock hizo su movimiento en el juego.

-Aburrido. Te toca.

-Tenemos información solida. Se aproxima un ataque – Mycroft se concentro en el juego frente a él e hizo su movimiento.

-'Información solida' – la voz de Sherlock era de burla – Eso es lo que hacen los terroristas, ¿no? Es su versión del golf.

-Un agente murió para darnos esa información.

-Bueno, no debería haberlo hecho – concluyo Sherlock – Seguramente solo trataba de lucirse.

Mycroft intento no suspirar ante su hermano - ¿Ninguno de tus marcadores ha hecho algo sospechoso? - pregunto.

-No, tienes que fiarte de mi – Sherlock miro a su hermano fijamente – La respuesta estará en una frase rara en un blog, o en un viaje al campo. O en un anuncio en Meetic – Sherlock hizo su movimiento – Te toca.

-Le he dado al primer ministro mi palabra de que estarías en el caso – dijo Mycroft.

-_Estoy_ en el caso. _Estamos_ en el caso. Míranos – un pitido sonó entre ellos.

-Oh, mierda – Mycroft había fallado su turno en 'Emergencia'

-Ups.

Mycroft devolvió la pieza al tablero mientras Sherlock lo miraba – No puede tratar un corazón roto, que revelador – Sherlock se cruzo de piernas y Mycroft sintió ganas de pegarle.

-No te hagas el listo.

-Que recuerdos – dijo Sherlock. En voz de pito dijo – 'No te hagas el listo, Sherlock. _Yo_ soy el listo'

-_Yo_ soy el listo – la mirada de Mycroft era cortante.

Sherlock desvió la mirada, pensando – Solía pensar que era idiota.

-Los dos pensábamos que eras idiota, Sherlock. No teníamos mas referencias hasta que conocimos a otros niños.

-Oh, si. Eso fue un error.

-Desde luego. ¿En que estarían pesando? - la voz de Mycroft reflejaba su incredulidad ante las acciones de sus padres.

-Posiblemente en algo sobre hacer amigos – contesto Sherlock.

-Oh, si. Amigos. Ahora si te van esas cosas – dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa.

Sherlock miro a su hermano - ¿Y tu no? ¿Nunca?

-Si tu me pareces lento, Sherlock, imagínate el resto del mundo – Mycroft pensó en que si Elsa estuviera en la habitación con ellos en ese momento probablemente le pegaría una bofetada – Vivo en un mundo de pececillos.

Sherlock apoyo los dedos frente a su boca, estudiando a Mycroft – Si, pero he estado fuera dos años.

-¿Y?

-No lo se. Pensé que te habrías buscado un... pececillo.

Mycroft sonrió – De hecho, querido hermano, si me he buscado un pececillo. Aunque llamarla a ella pececillo seria poco apropiado. A ella le pega más la definición de... tiburón.

Sherlock miro a su hermano, atónito - ¿Ella?

-Me he casado, Sherlock. Espero que no te moleste que no te invitara a la boda – Mycroft se levanto del sillón, sonriendo a su hermano.

-¿Y como se llama mi nueva cuñada? - pregunto Sherlock volviendo en si.

-Elsa – contesto Mycroft balanceando su paraguas y mirándose las uñas – Recuerdame que tengo que presentártela algún día.

-Sera una mujer extraordinaria... - murmuro Sherlock.

-Es muy inteligente, si – asintió Mycroft.

-Oh, yo me refería a extraordinaria para aguantarte a ti, Mycroft – el hermano mayor rodó los ojos y sonrió, sarcástico – No te preocupes, Mycroft, sea lo que sea que trama esta organización subterránea tuya, el secreto estará en algo insignificante o extraño.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la señora Hudson entrando por la puerta del piso de Sherlock, llevando con ella una bandeja con te.

-Hablando de cosas extrañas... - murmuro Mycroft. Sherlock sonrió.

-¡No me lo creo! - la señora Hudson estaba encantada por el regreso de su hermano, eso estaba claro - ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! ¡Él! ¡Sentado en esa silla de nuevo! - miro a Mycroft - ¿No es maravilloso, señor Holmes?

-No se ni como contengo mi alegría – contesto Mycroft, sin ganas.

-Oh, si que puede, en serio – dijo Sherlock.

La señora Hudson puso una cara y se dirigió a la salida – En realidad se alegra de verte.

-Lo siento, ¿a cual de los dos se refiere? - pregunto Mycroft.

-A los dos – contesto la señora Hudson, abandonando la habitación. En cuanto estuvo fuera, Sherlock dio una palmada.

-¡Juguemos a algo diferente!

Mycroft suspiro, harto - ¿Por qué estamos jugando?

-Bueno, la alarma terrorista de Londres esta en 'Critico', estoy pasando el tiempo – Sherlock descruzo la piernas y se levanto de un salto – Hagamos deducciones.

Sherlock se acerco a la mesa y saco un sombrero de lana de uno de los cajones.

-Un cliente se dejo esto mientras estaba fuera, ¿qué te dice? - Sherlock le lanzo el sombrero a Mycroft.

-Estoy ocupado – dijo Mycroft, atrapando el gorro.

-Oh, venga, hace siglos que no lo hacemos.

Sin ganas, Mycroft se llevo el sombrero a la nariz y olfateo. En dos segundos ya tenia más información sobre el dueño de la que necesitaba. Miro a Sherlock.

-Sabes que siempre gano.

-Y por eso no puedes resistirte.

-No hay nada irresistible en un sombrero de un viajero con problemas de ansiedad, sentimental y bajo de forma con alitosis – Mycroft vio a Sherlock sonreír y supo que había caído en su juego – Mierda – le lanzo el sombrero a Sherlock.

-Solitario, ¿no te parece?

-¿Por qué iba a ser un solitario? - pregunto Mycroft

-¿Es él, entonces? - Sherlock manoseo el gorro, estudiándolo.

-Obviamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por la talla?

-No seas tonto, también hay mujeres con cabezas grandes – en cuando abrió la boca supo lo que quería Sherlock.

-¿Así que... Elsa tiene la cabeza grande?

-No mas de lo normal – contesto Mycroft – No, hace poco que se corto el pelo, puedes ver los restos pegados a la lana por efecto de la transpiración.

-Algunas mujeres también tienen el pelo corto – rebatió Sherlock.

-Balance de probabilidad.

-Hmm, así que Elsa tiene el pelo largo.

-Por la cintura – asintió Mycroft.

-Por supuesto.

-Las manchas sugieren que esta bajo de forma y es un sentimental porque ha sido reparado unas tres o cuatro...

-Cinco veces – le corto Sherlock, lanzandole el gorro – Muy bien arreglado. El coste excede el precio del sombrero, así que esta claramente encariñado con el, pero ¿cinco veces? Eso es comportamiento excesivo. Obsesivo compulsivo.

-No, tu cliente de lo dejo aquí. ¿Qué clase de obsesivo hace eso? - dijo Mycroft, lanzando de nuevo el gorro – Los parches más antiguos están blanqueados por el sol, así que se lo llevo de viaje... a Perú.

-¿Perú? - pregunto Sherlock.

-Es un chullo, el sombrero típico de los Andes. Hecho con lana de alpaca.

Sherlock sonrió – No.

-¿No?

-Lana de oveja islandesa. Parecida, pero muy distintiva si sabes lo que buscas. He escrito un blog sobre la sensibilidad de las diferentes fibras naturales.

Sin previo aviso, la señora Hudson volvió a la habitación – Desde luego, es un articulo que el mundo necesitaba.

Sherlock miro a su hermano – Dices que es ansioso...

-La bola izquierda del gorro esta mordisqueada lo que indica que es un hombre nervioso pero...

-... es algo un animal de costumbres porque no ha mordido la derecha – termino Sherlock la explicación de su hermano.

-Exacto.

Sherlock olisqueo el sombrero – Un simple olfateo nos dice todo lo que hay que saber sobre su aliento – le dio la espalda a Mycroft - ¡Brillante!

-Elemental – dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

-Pero te dejas la soledad.

-Yo no la veo – contesto el hermano mayor.

-Clara como el día.

-¿Donde?

-A plena luz...

-Dímelo – Mycroft empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Tan evidente como la nariz... - se burlo Sherlock.

-¡Dímelo!

Sherlock se volvió a mirarlo – Bueno, alguien que lleve este tipo de sombrero no tiene la costumbre de estar con gente ¿no?

Mycroft frunció el ceño – No tiene porque. A lo mejor le da igual ser diferente. No tiene porque ser un solitario – la mente de Mycroft voló de nuevo hasta Elsa. Si ella podía aguantarle a él, desde luego habría gente capaz de aguantar al dueño del gorro.

-Exacto – contesto Sherlock, sacando a Mycroft de sus pensamientos.

-¿Perdón?

-Es diferente, ¿y qué? ¿Por qué debería importar? Tienes razón – Sherlock se puso el sombrero y lo miro - ¿Por qué le iba a importar a nadie?

Mycroft miro a Sherlock sin comprender del todo de que hablaba su hermano – Sherlock, yo no estoy solo... estoy casado – Mycroft levanto la mano derecha y Sherlock estudio en silencio la alianza dorada de su hermano. Las alianzas doradas. Supuso que una era la de su matrimonio.

-Eso no significa nada – murmuro Sherlock quitándose el sombrero.

-Oh, ¿te has casado, Mycroft? - la señora Hudson no perdió un minuto para felicitar al Mycroft por su nuevo estatus marital - ¿Como es ella? ¿Como se llama?

-Se llama Elsa, señora Hudson – contesto Sherlock por él.

-¡Oh, que nombre más bonito! ¡Y se esta perdiendo!

Mycroft rodó los ojos, ignorando a la anciana, y se dirigió a la puerta – Si. De vuelta al trabajo, si no te importa. Buenos días – oyó la risa de la casera de su hermano y supo que de alguna manera se había convertido, de nuevo, en una broma para su hermano.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la calle y se subió en su coche.

-La reserva para su comida con la señora Holmes esta lista, señor – dijo Anthea en cuanto se cerro la puerta tras él.

-Bien. Redacta un email para mis padres, ¿quieres? Invitales unos días a Londres. Reserva un buen hotel y algunas entradas para espectáculos.

-Si, señor.

Mycroft asintió – Bien, de vuelta al trabajo. ¿Qué noticias nuevas hay?

* * *

-Te alegrara saber que según pasan los días más me tienta tu oferta de trabajo – Elsa sorbió el vino rojo que Mycroft había pedido en el restaurante, esperando a que llegara la comida.

-¿Un buen día? - pregunto Mycroft con una sonrisa.

-Maravilloso – contesto ella sarcástica – Y tu te quejas de la gente con la que trabajas...

-Por eso te quiero en el equipo, querida.

-¿Como fue lo tuyo? - pregunto su mujer cambiando de tema.

-Todo lo bien que puede ir con alguien como Sherlock. Me acuso de ser un solitario y probablemente lo deje atrás con la señora Hudson riéndose de mi. Lo normal.

-¿La señora Hudson? - pregunto Elsa.

-Su casera – explico Mycroft. Elsa asintió – Mis padres vienen de vacaciones, pero yo estaré ocupado, ¿podrías encargarte de ellos?

-Son tus padres, Mycroft.

-Por favor. - Elsa torció la boca y no contesto – Le he pedido a Anthea que consiga entradas para Los Miserables.

Elsa cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio de arriba – Cuenta conmigo – dijo a regañadientes.

Mycroft sonrió – Bien. Y con ese asunto resuelto, tengo una petición laboral para ti.

-No voy a dejar mi puesto en Scotland Yard, Mycroft – salto Elsa, rápida como un rayo.

-No es eso. No, es sobre mi hermano.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Quiero que seas su abogada.

Elsa levanto las cejas y miro a su marido, confusa - ¿Yo?

-Va a necesitarlo antes o después, ¿quien mejor que tu?

-Quieres que lo espié, básicamente – dijo Elsa.

-Si, eso también – sonrió Mycroft.

Elsa miro a su marido en silencio, estudiando su propuesta. Antes de conocer a Mycroft había seguido la carrera de Sherlock y más de una vez se había cruzado con el por los pasillos de Scotland Yard, aunque dudaba que él se hubiera fijado si quiera en ella. ¿Como de difícil podía ser encargarse de los asuntos legales de Sherlock Holmes? Finalmente, asintió.

-Cuenta conmigo, aunque algo me dice que Sherlock no estará muy dispuesto a aguantarme.

-Oh, déjame eso a mi – Mycroft levanto su copa y la choco contra la de Elsa, sonriendo.

* * *

**Si sois listas (que se que lo sois), os habréis dado cuenta de que, aunque Elsa ha salido nada y menos en este capítulo, se han dado un par de detalles importantes sobre su personalidad. En especifico, uno MUY interesante y que sera bastante importante en el futuro del fic. **

**Elsa trabaja como abogada para el estado, por eso esta mucho en Scotland Yard. **

**Y si tenéis dudas de que pinta tiene, solo tenéis que buscar fotos de Lana del Rey con el pelo rojizo ;)**

**Review! **


	5. Elsa

**Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir el primer encuentro de Sherlock y Elsa, así que aquí tenéis otra actualización de esta historia. **

* * *

**Elsa**

_Oh, baby, ¿no sabes que sufro? Oh, baby, no me oyes gemir._

_Muse – Supermassive Black Holes_

Sherlock estudio el mapa frente a él, pasando sus ojos por cada detalle, buscando la conexión que sabia que se le escapaba. No había dormido en toda la noche, pensando en John, en Mary y en quien podría haber secuestrado e intentado asesinar a su amigo. Cuanto más lo pensaba menos sentido tenida y finalmente se había dado por vencido, concentrándose en el caso de la red de terroristas para despejar su mente.

Pero ni ese caso parecía ayudarle. Sentía como si se estuviera dando cabezazos contra las paredes. Algo se le escapaba, la pregunta era el que. Estudio las fotos de nuevo, sin éxito. Se froto la frente y volvió a concentrarse en el mapa de Londres frente a el, esforzándose en encontrar _algo_, lo que fuera, que tuviera sentido.

El timbre sonó y como de costumbre lo ignoro, demasiado ocupado con su nuevo caso para prestar atención a nada más. Volvió a sonar, pero Sherlock ya no prestaba atención. Miro de reojo a la puerta cuando escucho los pasos de varias personas subir por las escaleras. Su primer pensamiento fue Mycroft, pero lo descarto al oír una risa de mujer. Clientes, pensó. Unos golpes suaves en la puerta le hicieron volverse. La cabeza de la señora Hudson se asomo por el resquicio de la puerta.

-Sherlock, querido, tienes visita – sonrió la mujer mayor, abriendo la puerta.

-Estoy ocupado, si son clientes pueden venir otro día y...

-Oh, ¿tan ocupado que no puedes ni dedicar a tus padres una hora de tu tiempo? - pregunto otra voz femenina. Sherlock cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.

-Madre – saludo bajando de un salto del sofá.

-Siempre tan formal – su madre se acerco a él y le abrazo.

-Tienes buen aspecto, hijo. Me alegro que Europa del Este no te dejara mucha marca – Sherlock simplemente sonrió y les señalo el sofá con la mano, invitándoles a sentarse.

-¿Te? - pregunto, volviéndose para dirigirse a la señora Hudson para que preparara una tetera cuando se encontró de frente con una desconocida. Ella sonrió y lo miro de arriba a abajo. Sherlock levanto las cejas y abrió la boca para decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos cuando un detalle de la apariencia de la mujer le llamo la atención.

La desconocida tenia el pelo largo, hasta la cintura. Eso, sumándolo a que sus padres no se extrañaban de la presencia de la mujer en la habitación, solo podía significar una cosa.

-Elsa – saludo Sherlock, tendiéndole la mano. Elsa sonrió y le estrecho la mano.

-Encantada de conocerte por fin, Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock la miro de arriba a abajo, estudiándola. Desde el pelo rojizo, pasando por la cara perfectamente maquillada hasta el vestido de flores y los zapatos de tacón. Detalles sobre Elsa iban apareciendo ante sus ojos según pasaba sus ojos por la figura de su cuñada:

_Puntual_

Deportista

** Tenis **

Manicura reciente

Zapatos caros

_Abogada_

Coqueta

Se aburre **Correcta**

** Diestra ** Le gusta preparar postres

Alérgica a los perros _Vainilla_

Perfume de vainilla y rosas

Lectora ávida

_ Se aburre _Paciente

** Mal genio **

_Amante de la música_

-¿Deduciendome, señor Holmes?

La voz de Elsa devolvió a Sherlock a la realidad. Seguía estrechando la mano de Elsa y esta lo miraba divertida. Sherlock se apresuro a retirarla mano y se aclaro la garganta.

-Recuerdo que tu hermano hizo lo mismo cuando me conoció – dijo Elsa, dejando caer la mano – Odio cuando me hacen eso – añadió seria.

-¿No conocías a Elsa, Sherlock? - pregunto su madre desde el sofá.

-No llego hasta hace unos días, Violet – contesto Elsa, mirando a Sherlock fijamente a los ojos – No hemos tenido el placer.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? - pregunto Sherlock sin desviar la mirada.

-¡Nos llamo Mycroft! - explico su madre con alegría – Nos mando un email avisándonos de que estabas de vuelta en Londres y se ofreció a pagarnos la estancia y ¡nos ha conseguido entradas para Los Miserables! - Sherlock levanto las cejas, mirando a Elsa, de una manera que decía _'Anthea consiguió las entradas y les escribió, ¿verdad?'_. Elsa sonrió y inclino ligeramente la cabeza, algo que Sherlock tradujo como un _'Obviamente'_.

-¡Y por la mañana! - sus padres continuaron su charla sin prestarles atención.

-Menos mal porque ya nos cuesta quedarnos despiertos tanto tiempo, ¿vendrás con nosotros? Elsa y Mycroft también van a venir.

-¡Ah, es una misión de reclutamiento! - exclamo Sherlock apartándose de Elsa y dejándose caer en su sillón. Elsa se quedo de pie unos instantes, hasta que Sherlock le hizo un gesto señalandole el sillón de John, frente a el suyo propio. Elsa se sentó elegantemente, mirándole fijamente. Sherlock le devolvió la mirada, juntando las manos frente a la boca.

-Nos haría tanta ilusión que vinieras, Sherly – dijo Violet, mirando a su hijo y a su nuera, curiosa – Solo vamos a estar unos días por aquí. Elsa, dile algo.

La mencionada Elsa se limito a mirar a Sherlock, a sonreír y a decir con voz dulce – Si, por favor, Sherlock, ven con nosotros.

El detective la miro y sonrió. Desde luego, Elsa era una mujer inteligente, como le había dicho Mycroft. Podría haber engañado a sus padres, pero no le había engañado a él. Tanto Elsa como Sherlock sabían que, en el ultimo momento, Mycroft encontraría la manera de librarse de ir a ver el musical, lo que dejaría a Elsa sola con sus suegros.

Algo que no le apetecía nada en absoluto.

-Me temo que estoy ocupado – el detective miro a su madre, con una sonrisa, levantándose para indicarles las salida – Estoy en mitad de un caso...

-¡Oh, eso me recuerda a esa vez que perdimos el billete de lotería! - exclamo Violet, tocando el brazo de su marido - ¿Te acuerdas?

-Mejor de lo que me acuerdo de donde he puesto las cosas – bromeo él.

-¡Oh, no te haces una idea! - dijo Violet mirando a su hijo – Es un verdadero desastre – sonrió a Elsa – El billete de lotería, si... Ese día nos levantamos temprano porque...

Sherlock se dejo caer de nuevo en el sillón, frotándose la frente. Había perdido el juego y lo sabia. Miro a Elsa y la vio sonriendo, picara.

Ella levanto una ceja y torció la sonrisa._ 'No pensarías que iba a ser tan fácil' _

Él se recostó sobre el sillón y cruzo las piernas, desviando la mirada. La risita de Elsa le llego a los oídos y sonrió. Su madre continuaba su historia sobre el boleto de lotería ignorando a su hijo. Sherlock miro de arriba a abajo a Elsa de nuevo, buscando más detalles sobre ella. Elsa se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

_'Ni siquiera se te ocurra'. _

Sherlock anoto 'De armas tomar' en la descripción de Elsa. Ella volvió a sonreír.

_'Y que no se te olvide'. _

Sherlock cerro los ojos, intentando aislarse de la voz de su madre, intentando concentrarse en el caso. Tamborileo los dedos sobre el brazo del sillón y pensó de nuevo en el mapa de Londres, ignorando a su madre.

-... aunque no es así como yo lo habría dicho. Que mujer más tonta. Pero fue entonces cuando me di cuenta por primera vez de que faltaba y le dije, ¿has mirado detrás del sofá? - Violet miro a Elsa, buscando su atención. Elsa se limito a asentir. - Siempre esta perdiendo cosas tras el sofá, ¿verdad, cielo? - Sherlock se froto de nuevo la cara y se llevo los dedos a la boca.

-Eso me temo.

-Las llaves, calderilla, dulces. Especialmente, sus gafas.

-Las gafas.

-Y yo le digo, ¿por qué no te compras una cuerdecita para llevarlas en el cuello? Y el me dice, ¿como Larry Grayson?

-Larry Grayson – asintió su padre.

Elsa supo que Sherlock había perdido la paciencia cuando se levanto de un salto del sillón y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el sofá. Por un segundo estaba convencida de que iba a echarlos a patadas de su piso, pero el detective se limito a subirse de pie al sofá, estudiando un diagrama colgado en la pared.

-¿Llegasteis a encontrar el billete de lotería? - pregunto sin ganas.

Los padres de Sherlock lo miraron, sin extrañarse ya de las rarezas de su hijo – O si, alcanzamos el sofá a tiempo. Y bien, hemos visto la catedral de San Paul, ¿verdad, Elsa, querida?, y la Torre... Elsa nos ha acompañado hoy durante todo el día.

-Eso explicaría porque tiene pinta de querer morirse ahora mismo – murmuro Sherlock. Elsa lo miro entre atónita y furiosa. ¿Como se le ocurría decirle eso a su padres?

-Pero no dejaban a nadie entrar en el Parlamento – siguió Violet, si había escuchado a su hijo, no dio muestras de ello.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y la miro.

-Un debate o algo así – explico. La puerta del apartamento se abrió y entro un hombre de mediana edad. Sherlock lo miro sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¡John! - exclamo el detective.

El tal John miro a los padres de Sherlock, y se dispuso a irse.

-Lo siento, estas ocupado.

-¡Oh, no, no, no, no! - Sherlock bajo de un salto del sofá y levanto a su madre – Ya se iban.

-¿Ah, si? - pregunto Violet sin saber que pasaba.

-Si

-Esta bien, si tienes un caso yo - dijo John.

-No, no es un caso, no. Venga. Adiós. – Sherlock empujo a sus padres hasta la puerta. Elsa los observo desde el sillón. Por lo visto Sherlock se había olvidado de que estaba en la habitación. John la vio entonces y la saludo con la mano, incomodo. Elsa le sonrió y se levanto. Iba a seguir a sus suegros cuando Sherlock cerro la puerta tras ellos. Pero Violet fue más rápida y puso su pie para impedírselo.

-Vale, vale. Estamos aquí hasta el sábado, recuerda.

-Si, si. Estupendo. Hasta luego.

-Llámanos – le pidió Violet.

-Si, claro. Fuera – Sherlock hizo fuerza para cerrar la puerta, pero Violet no cedió.

-No puedo decirte lo contentos que estamos por ti. Después de todo el mundo diciendo esas cosas horribles de ti – Elsa se acerco a la puerta para salir pero Sherlock estaba en medio. Sherlock se volvió a mirar a John y de nuevo hizo fuerza contra la puerta. - Estamos encantados de que se haya acabado todo.

-Llama más a menudo, ¿quieres? - Sherlock se limito a asentir – ¡Tu madre se preocupa!

-¿Lo prometes?

Sherlock volvió a mirar al tal John y se acerco más a su madre – Lo prometo.

Violet sonrió y levanto la mano para acariciar a Sherlock. El detective tenia otras ideas.

-¡Oh, por Dios! - por fin consiguió cerrar la puerta y se volvió. Elsa se mordió el labio de arriba (¿un tic?, se pregunto Sherlock) y desvió la mirada, incomoda. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido con ellos, ¿recuerdas? - Elsa lo miro y señalo la puerta con la cabeza. Sherlock se volvió a mirar la puerta, como dándose cuanta por primera vez de que había echado a sus padres, pero había dejado a Elsa dentro del piso.

-Perdón, por eso – dijo Sherlock mirando a John. Elsa dudo entre irse o despedirse. Finalmente, se aclaro la garganta y Sherlock la miro. - ¿Todavía aquí?

Elsa se tomo eso como su señal para irse y con un gesto dedicado a John abrió la puerta y salio en busca de sus suegros. John se quedo mirando la puerta.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada. ¿Clientes? - pregunto.

-... mis padres – murmuro Sherlock.

-¿Tus padres?

-Están de visita.

-¡¿Tus padres?! - pregunto de nuevo John.

-Mycroft les prometió llevarles a ver 'Los Miserables'. Querían que fuera con ellos.

-¿Esos eran tus padres?

-Si – confirmo Sherlock.

-No son lo que...

-¿Qué?

-Quiero decir, son tan... - Sherlock lo miro fijamente – normales.

Sherlock sonrió – Es una carga que tengo que llevar.

-¿Y la mujer? ¿La pelirroja?

-Oh, es Elsa. La mujer de Mycroft.

-¡¿La qué?!

* * *

-¡Y entonces nos echo del piso! ¿Quien era ese hombre?

-Lo llamo John – murmuro Elsa.

-Era sin duda, John Watson – dijo Mycroft mirando a su madre – Es un amigo de Sherlock.

-¿Sherly tiene amigos? ¡Oh, eso es bueno! - Mycroft se limito a sonreír.

-Y Elsa por fin conoció a tu hermano – Violet sonrió a su nuera - Aunque no hablasteis mucho, ¿no, querida? - Elsa se encogió de hombros, masticando su cena – Aunque os estuvisteis mirando mucho, ¿verdad, cielo? - le dijo a su marido.

-Es cierto – confirmo Tim.

-¿No me digas? - Mycroft sonrió y miro a Elsa. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

**A partir de ahora podéis considerar 'Supermassive Black Hole' la canción de Elsa ;) **

**Review!**


	6. Conspiración, pólvora y traición

**Moar Sherlock! **

**Quiero aprovechar para dar las gracias a todas las que habéis echo follow/fav a la historia y a las que habéis dejado reviews. ¡Espero que os este gustando por ahora Elsa y la historia! **

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Conspiración, pólvora y traición.**

_No te acercaras mucho hasta que lo sacrifiques todo, no llegaras a probarlo con la cara pegada a la pared, levántate y demuestra el poder dentro de ti. Haz lo que quieras hacer y levántate y empieza. _

_Muse – Panic Station_

La noche llego a su fin y Mycroft y Elsa acompañaron a los señores Holmes hasta su hotel (-Por encima de mi cadáver se van a quedar en casa con nosotros -Pero que exagerado eres...).

-Oh, y no te olvides, querida, que mañana hemos quedado para comer – le recordó Violet a Elsa agarrándole del brazo antes de entrar en lobby del hotel.

-No te preocupes, madre, yo se lo recordare – dijo Mycroft apartando a Elsa de su madre. Violet asintió y cogiendo la mano de su marido entraron en el hotel. Mycroft y Elsa aguantaron la respiración, mientras observaban como desaparecían de su vista. Una vez que estuvo segura de que sus suegros estaban en el ascensor, Elsa dejo escapar el aire y cerro los ojos.

-Necesito una copa – murmuro Elsa, apretando el brazo de Mycroft. Este hizo un gesto con la mano y le abrió la puerta del coche que les esperaba frente a el hotel. Cansada, Elsa subió al coche y hizo hueco para Mycroft. El móvil de su marido sonó y Elsa soltó un gemido – Ni un día, solo uno... ¡Has vuelto hace menos de una semana!

Mycroft saco su móvil de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla – Creo que esta llamada no es para mi, querida – Elsa lo miro sin comprender y Mycroft descolgó el teléfono - ¿Dígame? - la voz del otro lado del teléfono sonaba profunda y a Elsa le recordó a la voz de Sherlock – Entiendo. Si, estaré allí en un momento, en cuando deje a mi esposa en casa... Si, lo comprendo – Mycroft colgó el teléfono y miro a Elsa. La mujer reconoció su expresión.

-¿El país te necesita? - pregunto, suspirando.

-Eso me temo – levanto el teléfono – Era Sherlock. Cree que ha localizado la bomba y mi gente ha localizado a Lord Moran en su hotel. Tengo que estar ahí, es mi trabajo.

-¿Qué bomba? - pregunto Elsa con un hilo de voz.

Mycroft suspiro – Es el motivo por el que traje a Sherlock de vuelta. Hay una conspiración y una célula terrorista esta planeando volar el Parlamento. Sherlock esta trabajando en el caso con su blogger – Mycroft casi escupió la última palabra.

-Pero, ¿estarás bien? - pregunto Elsa, inquieta.

-Estaré detrás de un escritorio, como siempre – le aseguro Mycroft.

-¿Y tu hermano?

Mycroft la miro, estudiando su expresión – Estará bien – dijo lentamente – Él siempre encuentra la manera de acabar bien.

Elsa asintió y miro las calles y las luces que pasaban junto a su ventana. Veinte minutos más tarde, se despidió de Mycroft con un beso y observo el coche salir de nuevo en dirección a Londres. Saco las llaves para entrar en su casa cuando su móvil vibro en su bolso. Elsa frunció el entrecejo y busco su móvil entre toda las tonterías de su bolso. Finalmente encontró el móvil y lo saco. Era un mensaje.

_'Eres abogada y ahora me vendría bien una. He violado la seguridad del metro de Londres y he entrado en zonas restringidas. Tengo un buen motivo, pero creo que la dirección de Metro no lo vera así. _

_Estación de Westminster. _

_SH' _

Elsa se dio media vuelta y llamo a un taxi. Cuando por fin llego, dio las instrucciones necesarias y envió un mensaje a Mycroft.

_'Tu hermano esta en un lio. Voy a rescatarle. ¿Le has dado tu mi número? _

_E' _

La respuesta no tardo en llegar.

_'No te acerques al Parlamento, es una orden. Tienes página web, querida, solo tiene que meter tu nombre en el buscador_

_MH' _

Elsa se mordió el labio de arriba y miro su móvil. Iba a intervenir por Sherlock Holmes frente a la dirección del Metro de Londres. Iba a interceder por Sherlock Holmes ante la dirección del Metro de Londres mientras había una bomba lista para destruir el Parlamento Ingles. Por un instante le dio vueltas a la idea de volverse a su casa y dejar a Mycroft encargarse de todo...

_'Nos vemos mañana por la mañana. Voy a ayudar a tu hermano. Te quiero_

_E'_

* * *

Levanto la placa del suelo suelta y estudio la bomba frente a él, escondida en el suelo de vagón. De pie junto a él, John tomo aire varias veces.

-Necesitamos a alguien para desmantelar la bomba – dijo mirando a Sherlock.

-Tal vez no haya tiempo para eso – murmuro Sherlock, inspeccionando el aparato.

-¿Y que hacemos?

Sherlock no respondió inmediatamente – No tengo ni idea.

-Bueno, piensa en algo – John se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Por qué crees que _yo_ se lo que hay que hacer? - pregunto Sherlock

-Porque eres Sherlock Holmes – le espeto John, perdiendo la paciencia – Eres el más listo de la clase.

-Eso no quiere decir que sepa como desactivar una bomba – se revolvió el detective - ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo no estaba en la división de infantería. ¡Era un maldito doctor!

Sherlock le apunto con la linterna, enfadado – Y un soldado, como nos recuerdas a todos siempre.

John estudio la bomba – No podemos... arrancarle el contador o algo – la bomba marcaba dos minutos y treinta segundos.

-Eso solo hará que explote – explico Sherlock.

-¿Ves? _Sabes_ cosas – dijo John. Sherlock le dio la espalda, suspirando.

De repente, las luces se encendieron en todo el vagón y el reloj de la bomba empezó a correr. Sherlock miro a su alrededor, confuso. John soltó una maldición.

-Ehm...

-¡Por Dios! - grito John. Sherlock, nervioso, empezó a andar en círculos.

-Ehm...

-¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía? - le espeto el doctor.

-Por favor, solo...

-¿Por qué _nunca_ llamas a la policía? - John estaba furioso.

-Bueno, ya no sirve de nada – exclamo Sherlock. El contador seguía corriendo.

_2.15_

_-_Así que, ¿no puedes desactivarla? No puedes desactivarla y no has llamado a la policía – chillo John. El doctor se dio la vuelta y miro a Sherlock.

-Vete, John – murmuro Sherlock – Vete ahora.

-Ya no sirve de nada – dijo John enfadado – No hay tiempo para salir de aquí y si no hacemos esto – señalo la bomba – otra gente morirá.

_1.57_

John miro la bomba y señalo a Sherlock.

-Palacio mental

-¿Qué? - pregunto el detective.

-Usa tu palacio mental

-¿Como va a ayudar eso?

-¡Has archivado todo los datos de este mundo!

-¿Oh, y crees que tengo 'Como desactivar una bomba' por ahí guardado? - pregunto Sherlock, sarcástico.  
-¡Si!

Sherlock se lo pensó un segundo – Tal vez – cerro los ojos y apretó sus dedos contra sus sienes, concentrado.

_Dio una vuelta sobre si mismo, sin saber donde empezar a mirar. Avanzo por un pasillo, mirando a su alrededor, buscando alguna pista, algo que le dijera como salvar la situación. Como salvar a John. _

_Una risita le hizo dar media vuelta y desandar todo el camino hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Vio unos pies moverse, subiendo los peldaños corriendo y Sherlock los siguió. La voz de John le llegaba con eco _'Piensa. Piensa, por favor, piensa'. _Cuando por fin llego hasta el piso superior miro a ambos lados, buscando al dueño de los pies. Un destello rojo le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda y siguió esa dirección. Cruzo una puerta y entonces la vio. Estaba de espaldas, descalza y le señalaba una estantería. _

_Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se acerco hasta la estantería. Finalmente despego los ojos de la mujer y observo los libros sobre la estantería. Ahí no había nada sobre bombas. Se volvió a mirar a la mujer pero ella ya no estaba. Era inútil..._

Sherlock volvió en si y miro a John, pidiéndole perdón en silencio.

-¡Por Dios! - John se aparto de él, con las manos en la cabeza. Sin perder un segundo, Sherlock se arranco la bufanda del cuello y se agacho sobre la bomba, buscando algo. John lo ignoraba, dando vueltas por el vagón. - Y así acaba.

Sherlock seguía concentrado en la bomba – Um... ehm...

John miro al vació, parándose en seco – Dios mio...

-¡Apagate! - Sherlock seguía inspeccionando la bomba - ¡Oh, Dios!... Venga... - Y entonces lo vio. Sherlock sonrió, espiando a John por el rabillo del ojo y con cuidado pulso el botón que apagaba la bomba. Inspecciono el contador y observo, satisfecho, que se había parado (_1.29_). Era cierto lo que le había dicho a John, él no sabia desactivar bombas... pero eso no significaba que las bombas no vinieran con botones de seguridad.

John seguía en estado de shock y Sherlock decidió jugar un poco con él. Poniendo su mejor cara de desesperación, levanto la mirada y miro a su amigo.

-Lo siento – murmuro el detective.

John cerro los ojos un segundo antes de volver a mirarle - ¿Qué?

-No se... No puedo hacerlo, John. No se como – dijo Sherlock señalando la bomba. Se levanto. - Perdóname.

-¿Qué?

Sherlock junto sus manos frente a él, como si fuera a rezar – Por favor, John, perdóname... por todo el daño que te he causado.

-No – negó John – No, no, no... esto es un truco.

-No.

-Solo intentas que diga algo bonito – le echo en cara John.

Sherlock rio – No esta vez.

-Es solo para quedar bien aunque te hayas portado como un... - John puso una mueca y se aparto. Su respiración se volvió caótica y, furioso, lanzo una patada. Sherlock se limito a sentarse, tranquilo. - Quería que no estuvieras muerto – murmuro por fin el doctor.

-Si, bueno, ten cuidado con lo que deseas. - John suspiro – Si no hubiera vuelto ahora no estarías aquí y... aun tendrías un futuro... con Mary – Sherlock se aguanto las ganas de echarse a reír en la cara de John.

John se encaro con él – Si, lo se – John volvió a desviar la mirada y Sherlock se esforzó por dar su mejor actuación, llevando las manos a la boca, fingiendo estar derrotado.

-Mira, esto es difícil – murmuro John.

-Lo se – dijo simplemente Sherlock.

-Todo esto, es difícil... - Sherlock asintió.

John resoplo, bajando la cabeza antes de ponerse derecho y mirar a Sherlock – Tu eras el mejor hombre y el más sabio – susurro - que he conocido – Sherlock lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos. Quería que John le perdonara, pero esto era incluso mejor. Sentía un nudo en el pecho y por un segundo casi se sintió mal por engañarle. John suspiro y lo miro – Si, claro que te perdono.

Sherlock miro a John y este le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos. Finalmente, el doctor tomo aliento y cerro los ojos, esperando la explosión.

* * *

-Señora, me da igual porque lo hicieran. Si permito que ellos se vayan de rositas todo el mundo pensara que esta bien colarse en túneles prohibidos al público y...

-Si mis clientes no hubieran entrado en esos túneles – dijo Elsa señalando a Sherlock y a John a sus espaldas – ahora usted, toda la gente que esta en esta estación estarían muertos.

-Podían haber avisado a las autoridades pertinentes – se empeño el encargado -, no tenían porque entrar ellos...

-¿Dejar la seguridad de toda esta ciudad en manos de alguien como usted? Pfff – se burlo Sherlock. Elsa lo miro seria, John le dio un codazo y el detective cerro la boca.

-Mire – dijo Elsa perdiendo la paciencia – Si quiere denunciar a el señor Holmes y al señor Watson, adelante, pero le aseguro que esa denuncia acabara triturada y sirviendo como cama para el hamster del hijo de algún agente de policía. Usted vera.

-Pretende que me crea que usted esta en una posición...

-Crea lo que le de la gana – le corto Elsa – Yo solo le aviso de lo que va a pasar – sin dejar al hombre contestar, Elsa se dio la vuelta y agarrando a Sherlock y a John del brazo los saco a rastras de la estación de metro. Una vez fuera, Elsa les condujo hasta un taxi que les esperaba a unos metros – Me he encargado de que no haya prensa, bueno, tu hermano se ha encargado – le dijo a Sherlock – Id a casa y quedaros allí hasta mañana. Convocare a la prensa, es mejor que atajemos esto y seamos nosotros los que demos las declaraciones antes de que alguien se adelante – dijo señalando a la gente curiosa al rededor del cordón policial – Señor Watson, seria mejor que hoy durmiera en Baker Street.

-Por favor, llámeme John.

-Esta casada, John – espeto Sherlock.

-Mañana a las dos, a la puerta de su casa, ¿te parece bien? - le pregunto Elsa a Sherlock, ignorando a John. El detective se limito a asentir.

-Allí estaré – dijo Elsa. Sherlock abrió la puerta del taxi y sin despedirse entro en el coche.

-Disculpele, no tiene modales – se disculpo John. Elsa le sonrió.

-No tiene importancia, estoy acostumbrada a cosas peores – desde dentro del taxi Sherlock grito algo sobre Mycroft y ser insoportable. Elsa estuvo tentada a contestarle, pero estaba demasiado cansada y quería irse a casa. John le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa, disculpándose de nuevo, en silencio, por su amigo. Elsa le sonrió y John entro en el coche. La abogada cerro la puerta tras él y les observo marcharse.

Dentro del taxi, John soltó un suspiro y cerrando lo ojos, dejo caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento. A su lado, Sherlock Holmes estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a quien era la mujer que se había colado en su palacio mental.

Y en porque su cabello se parecía al de Elsa.

* * *

**¿Y quien podrá ser esa mujer en tu palacio mental, Sherlock, querido? **

**Una de las cosas que mas me maravilla de 'Sherlock' es como Sherlock y John han sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin abogados. Si los tienen en la serie original, no salen nunca y es algo que yo me voy a aprovechar. Así, de repente, Elsa es utilísima en este fanfic. Aunque Mycroft se encargue de sacarles de líos y en la policía sean los niños bonitos, alguien tiene que encargarse de todo lo demás, y no veo a Sherlock con paciencia para eso. **

**Review! **


	7. Prensa

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis hecho follow/fav en la historia y a las que habéis comentado. Me alegro de que os este gustando por ahora la historia y Elsa. **

**Os dejo con un capítulo nuevo, creo que el más largo por ahora de esta historia. **

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

**Prensa**

_Alguien entra en tu mundo y de repente tu mundo ha cambiado para siempre. _

_Demi Lovato – Heart By Heart_

-Estoy terriblemente decepcionado contigo – Mycroft se cruzo de hombros frente a Elsa, mirándola seriamente.

-Se nota. Por favor, no me grites tanto, ¿qué van a pensar los vecinos? - Elsa soltó una risa y rodó los ojos, ante la exageración de su marido.

-Elsa, ¿podrías, por un segundo, dejar esa actitud chulesca y hablar conmigo como una persona normal?

-Mycroft, ¿podrías, por un segundo, dejar esa actitud de sargento al mando y hablar conmigo como si no fuera estúpida?

-¿Eres consciente de que podrías haber muerto? - pregunto Mycroft elevando la voz.

-¡Tu hermano estaba en el metro conmigo! - exclamo Elsa.

-¿Y esa es tu excusa? ¿Qué como Sherlock estaba en el metro tu también podías estar? ¿Si mi hermano se tira de un puente tu también?

-De hecho, en el caso de tu hermano, si el se tira de un puente probablemente yo le seguiría, ya ha demostrado que la gravedad no funciona con él – Elsa se levanto y saco una chaqueta del armario. Mycroft la miro en silencio.

-Que él sea capaz de sobrevivir una caída de veinte metros no significa que tu puedas – le rebatió finalmente.

Elsa no le contesto mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta al cuerpo. De un tirón, soltó su pelo de la coleta que lo sujetaba y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A donde te crees que vas? - dijo Mycroft saliendo tras ella - ¡Estamos hablando!

-¡No, tu me estas llamando inconsciente por ayudar a tu hermano y yo te estoy ignorando! - exclamo Elsa mirándolo por encima del hombro – Eso no se llama conversación, se llama ¿cuando he vuelto a tener dieciséis años y cuando te has convertido en mi padre?

-Creo que no eres consciente de lo cerca que has estado de resultar gravemente herida – el tono paternalista de Mycroft saco de quicio a Elsa. Se dirigió a las escaleras y sin mirar a su marido empezó a bajarlas.

-Me voy, volveré cuando acabe en Baker Street – cogió su bolso y su maletín y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa – Ya te llamare.

-Habías quedado para comer con mi madre. Y hoy es la representación de 'Los Miserables', prometiste que irías – le recordó Mycroft desde lo alto de las escaleras. Elsa se volvió a mirarle y le dirigió una sonrisa seca.

-Te voy a dar una solución revolucionaría, Mycroft. ¡Come tu con ellos, son TUS padres! - sin despedirse, Elsa abrió la puerta y salio de la casa, dando un portazo.

Un coche la esperaba frente a la casa y de dos zancadas estaba junto a la puerta, la abrió y se deslizo dentro.

-Déjeme cerca de Baker Street – le indico al conductor – Una o dos calles detrás...

-¿Qué número? - pregunto el hombre.

-221B.

Mycroft observo el coche salir hacia la carretera, llevando a Elsa dentro. Una de las cosas que más le preocupaban de que Elsa fuera ahora la representante legal de Sherlock era que Elsa, como su hermano, tenia poco sentido de la auto preservación. Más de una vez Mycroft había tenido que drogarla, prácticamente, para conseguir que Elsa descansara entre casos. Cuando se entregaba a algo, su mujer perdía el sentido de la medida y no paraba hasta lograr sus objetivos. Era una cualidad que Mycroft detestaba y admiraba a partes iguales. Y si Elsa iba a acudir a la llamada de Sherlock siempre que él quisiera eso podía ser un problema. Había intentado que ella entendiera que se había metido en un metro con una bomba, pero Elsa no atendía a razones: su cliente la necesitaba.

Mycroft suspiro y se aparto de la ventana. Elsa no le había escuchado y dudaba que Sherlock lo hiciera si le pedía que llamara a Elsa solo cuando no hubiera peligro para ella.

En el fondo, sabia que era culpa suya por pedirle a Elsa que le ayudara con Sherlock.

* * *

Tal y como le había pedido, el coche dejo a Elsa un par de calles más allá de Baker Street y cuando se bajo del coche, la abogada no perdió el tiempo y se acerco a la casa de Sherlock. Supo que estaba allí cuando vio la cola de periodistas esperando frente al edificio.

Elsa había llamado a su contacto en los medios para que convocara a la prensa a las doce de la mañana, pero no había esperado tanta presencia. Contó una decena de cámaras y al menos el doble de periodistas. Durante unos segundos se maravillo del tirón mediático de Sherlock Holmes. Agitando el pelo, camino derecha hasta la puerta. Uno de los periodistas la paro, agarrándola del brazo.

-Lo siento, preciosa, pero si quieres la exclusiva ponte a la cola – dijo señalando a sus espaldas, al resto de periodistas en la calle. De un tirón, Elsa se soltó.

-Que suerte entonces que tengo enchufe – dio unos pasos más y llamo a la puerta. Unos minutos más tarde la casera de Sherlock le abrió la puerta. La anciana le sonrió desde el quicio de la puerta.

-Lo siento, si vienes por Sherlock, tendrás que esperar a que él baje a hablar con vosotros... - Elsa no espero ni un segundo cuando saco su tarjeta de visita y se la presento a la mujer. Ella la cogió y la leyó antes de mirarla sonriendo - ¡Oh, eres Elsa! - Elsa sonrió y asintió - ¡Oh, porque no me lo has dicho antes! - la anciana la cogió con cuidado de la mano y le condujo dentro de la casa – Sherlock no me dijo que ibas a venir, que cabeza tiene este hombre...

-Bueno, estaba ocupado salvando Londres, supongo que podemos pasárselo por alto esta vez – bromeo Elsa.

-Has llegado justo a tiempo, están todos arriba – la mujer tiro de ella escaleras arriba, hacia el piso de Sherlock. Elsa oía ruidos de pasos y varias voces, y una mujer riendo. Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta de Sherlock, la anciana la hizo pasar antes que ella – ¡Mirad quien esta aquí! - exclamo – Sherlock, ¿por qué no me avisaste que tu cuñada iba a venir?

Sherlock y John levantaron la vista de unos papeles y miraron a Elsa. Esta sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. John se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-¿Son ya las doces? - pregunto Sherlock.

-Faltan aún unos minutos – respondió Elsa, dejando su maletín en el suelo, junto a el sofá. Sobre el, había sentada una mujer rubia, que le sonreía. Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió la mano - ¿Qué tal? Soy Elsa.

-¡Oh, si! La mujer de Mycroft – dijo la rubia levantándose – Soy Mary, la prometida de John – Mary cogió de la mano a John y este sonrió.

-Y que bonita es... - dijo la casera de Sherlock, sonriendo a Elsa – Tan, tan bonita... Podría aprender algo de Mycroft y buscar a una mujer tan bonita como Elsa para ti, Sherlock.

-No me preocupa la belleza de las personas que tengo a mi alrededor, señora Hudson – Elsa tomo nota del nombre de la señora mayor – Me preocupa más su cerebro – dijo mirando a Elsa. La abogada sonrió de lado.

-Este cerebro esta listo en cuanto vosotros lo estáis.

-¿No deberías estar en una representación de 'Los Miserables'? - pregunto Sherlock, guardando los papeles. Su móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué te parece?, al final fui yo la que consiguió una excusa para no tener que ir – Sherlock sonrió y desapareció en la habitación contigua. Elsa tomo asiento junto a Mary y sonrió a la rubia - ¿Y desde cuando estáis prometidos?

-Oh, técnicamente, no lo estamos – rio Mary. Elsa la miro sin entender – Nos interrumpieron la última vez.

-Pero nos vamos a casar, eso esta claro – dijo John sonriendo.

-¡Bueno, enhorabuena, entonces! - exclamo Elsa.

-Estoy encantada – dijo la señora Hudson sentándose junto a Elsa y cogiéndola de la mano – Estaba tan mal después de lo de Sherlock... - John puso una cara rara y Elsa le sonrió. John la miro con una expresión mortificada y Elsa supo que la señora Hudson era para John lo mismo que Violet Holmes para ella – Pero estoy tan contenta por vosotros. Mary es perfecta para ti.

-Si que lo es – dijo John dándole un beso en la sien a Mary, que sonreía.

La señora Hudson se enjuago una lagrima invisible y miro a Elsa – ¿Verdad que los días después de la pedida de mano son preciosos? Me recuerdan tanto a mi marido y a mi cuando eramos jóvenes – dijo señalando a Mary y John – Seguro que tu y Mycroft estabais así cuando te pidió que te casaras con él.

-Pues... - murmuro Elsa.

En realidad, Mycroft nunca daba muestras de cariño en público. Nunca. No tenia nada en contra de brazos agarrados o palabras dulces como 'querida' cuando había más gente en la habitación, pero ¿acurrucarse juntos como hacían Mary y John? Probablemente vomitaría solo de pensarlo, pensó Elsa con una sonrisa. Al principio de su relación se pregunto si era algo de Mycroft, después de conocer a sus suegros empezó a pensar que si, que era cosa de Mycroft, pero por lo poco que había visto, Sherlock era igual o peor que su hermano. ¿No conocía la señora Hudson lo suficiente a Sherlock para saber que los Holmes se lo guardaban todo para si mismos?

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamiento y se encontró con el Inspector Lastrade en la puerta.

-¡Hola a todos! - saludo - ¡He traído champan! - dijo en voz alta. John se levanto y cogió la botella, saliendo por la misma puerta que Sherlock minutos antes. Lastrade miro a Elsa, sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy trabajando, técnicamente – contesto Elsa – Soy la abogada de Sherlock – Lastrade la miro sorprendido.

-¿Sherlock con abogada? ¡Esto si que no lo esperaba! - rio mirando a la señora Hudson – Aunque, un momento... ¿Tu apellido no era Holmes?

Elsa asintió – A parte de su abogada, soy su cuñada – explico – En realidad, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarme a mi como abogada – Lastrade la miro en silencio y asintió, riendo.

-¡Estupendo! A partir de ahora tu puedes pelearte con todo el mundo al que Sherlock cabree en vez de yo. ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes buscarle una abogada? - John volvió de la cocina con unos vasos.

-Ya nos ha sido más que útil – dijo mirando a Lastrade – Ayer nos saco de un lio con la guardia del Metro.

-Bueno, no puedo prometer que no os lleguen los papeles de una denuncia – bromeo Elsa, cogiendo una de las copas – Pero yo me encargo, no te preocupes – John le sonrió. Lastrade abrió la botella de champan y empezó a servir las copas.

-¡Un brindis! - exclamo, levantando su copa - ¡Por Mary y John! - todos levantaron sus copas y se unieron al brindis.

-¿Donde esta Sherlock? - pregunto Lastrade después de beber un trago.

-Le sonó antes del móvil y se fue – dijo Elsa simplemente.

-Voy a por él – dijo John posando su copa en la mesita de café – Si cree que va a librarse de celebrar esto esta muy equivocado – Mary rio y Elsa recordó las palabras de Mycroft sobre que su hermano no celebraba cosas.

* * *

En cuanto vio el número en la pantalla del móvil, Sherlock se levanto y salio de la habitación dejando a todos detrás. Sin mirar a John o a la recién llegada Elsa, se dirigió a su habitación y entrecerró la puerta, descolgando la llamada.

-¿Si? - pregunto sin ganas.

-Voy a empezar la conversación pidiéndote que la próxima vez que necesites un abogado no llames a mi mujer para que vaya a recogerte a una estación de metro con una bomba – sonaba música de fondo y Sherlock dedujo que su hermano estaba en el teatro con sus padres.

-Había calculado el tiempo hasta que Elsa llegara – dijo Sherlock sentándose en el borde de la cama – Nunca estuvo en peligro...

-Mentira – le corto Mycroft – Tu no sabias donde estaba Elsa en ese momento, podría haber estado en la otra punta del país o en la calle de al lado. No más bombas.

-Creo que dejare que sea ella la que lo decida, hermano querido.

-No más bombas, Sherlock – le advirtió Mycroft.

-Estas un poco tenso, Mikey – tanteo Sherlock - ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado de que Elsa venga cada vez que la llame? ¿Celoso?

-¿De que, exactamente? - pregunto Mycroft – Sherlock, hablo en serio. Mantén alejada a Elsa de tus misiones suicidas.

-Si tienes que pedirme eso – dijo Sherlock – es porque no confías que _ella_ se mantenga alejada del peligro. ¿No es cierto? – Mycroft no dijo nada en el otro lado de la línea - Interesante.

-Haz lo que te digo, Sherlock.

Sherlock sonrió y descolgó una chaqueta del armario.

-Bueno, para empezar hoy va a estar conmigo enfrentándose a la prensa – dijo – No te preocupes, te la mandare de una pieza.

-En este caso me preocupa más el estado en que pueden acabar los miembros de la prensa – dijo Mycroft – No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero Elsa tiene muy mal genio cuando quiere.

-Oh, lo se – dijo Sherlock –, fue de las primeras cosas que deduje de ella. También se que hoy habéis discutido antes de que ella viniera aquí, y gracias a tu llamada ahora se que ha sido por mi. ¿Celoso?

-Oh, cállate.

Sherlock sonrió – Tengo que dejarte, tu mujer me espera. No quisiera hacerla esperar, seria poco caballeroso.

-¿Vais a hacerlo ahora?

-Si – la línea se quedo en silencio y Sherlock oyó de fondo los primeros acorde de '¿Oyes a la gente cantar?' de fondo.

-Aún os daría tiempo a llegar aquí para el intervalo. Te lo pido por favor.

-Lo siento, hermano, pero tengo un compromiso. Con tu mujer. No puedo hacer nada.

-Pero, no lo entiendes... esto casi duele. ¡Es un horror!

Sherlock sonrió y colgó el teléfono sin despedirse. Se coloco la chaqueta y miro a John, que asomaba por la puerta.

-Ven, casi son las doce y tienes que bajar. Están esperando. Y cuando eso acabe, te unirás a la celebración, no quiero excusas.

Sherlock rodó los ojos – En un minuto – paso frente a John y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera y saco otra botella de champan. La abrió y se acerco a la mesa frente a Elsa y Mary para servirse una copa.

-Mycroft envía saludos – dijo mirando a Elsa. Esta torció el gesto y Sherlock sonrió.

-¡Oh, estoy tan contenta! - la señora Hudson seguía en su propio mundo – ¿Habéis pensado ya una fecha? – le pregunto a Mary.

-Habíamos pensando en mayo – dijo Mary.

-¡Oh, una boda en primavera! - exclamo la señora Hudson juntando las manos, encantada.

-Nosotros celebramos la boda en verano – dijo Elsa – Fue un horror. El calor, los bichos... Pero no tuvimos más remedio, el trabajo de Mycroft no tiene muchos días libres.

Sherlock desvió la mirada cuando Elsa empezó a hablar sobre su boda.

-Bueno, eso sera cuando nos comprometamos de verdad – Mary miro a Sherlock – La última vez nos interrumpieron – Sherlock se limito a sonreír.

-Bueno, ¡yo no puedo esperar! - dijo Lastrade levantando su copa hacia Mary - John sonrió al inspector y se puso su chaqueta. Sherlock dejo su copa y se acerco a una de las ventanas.

-¿Vendrás, no, Sherlock? - pregunto Mary.

-Las bodas... no son mi especialidad – Mary torció el gesto. Sherlock miro a Elsa y guiño un ojo. Esta sonrió.

De nuevo la puerta se abrió y una pareja entro en el piso.

-¡Hola a todos! - Elsa se levanto para saludar a la recién llegada. No parecía mayor que ella misma e iba vestida de manera informal. La recién llegada abrazo a John y cogiendo de la mano a el hombre que la acompañaba le presento – Este es Tom.

Tom, noto Elsa, iba vestido un un abrigo muy parecido al de Sherlock. Llevaba un pañuelo al cuello, como Sherlock, y tenia el pelo ligeramente rizado... como Sherlock. John parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo que ella, porque miro al hombre dos veces antes de mirar a Sherlock. Elsa se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada hacia Mary, que la miro con las cejas levantadas.

-Tom, estos son ¿todos? - la mujer miro a Elsa, sin saber quien era. Si se había dado cuenta de las miradas que su novio estaba recibiendo, no dio muestras de ello.

-Hola – saludo Tom.

-Hola – dijo Lastrade.

-Hola a todos – Tom miro a John y a Elsa – Hola.

John miro a Elsa y esta miro al suelo, intentando mantener las formas – Si, eh, hola – saludo por fin el doctor – Soy John, encantado de conocerte.

-Elsa – dijo simplemente la abogada, dándole la mano.

John miro a Sherlock y este se volvió hacia los demás.

-¿Listos? - pregunto a Elsa y John.

-Listo – dijo John mirando a Elsa, que asintió.

Por fin, Sherlock se dio cuenta de las nuevas presencias en la habitación. Miro a Tom de arriba a abajo, sorprendido. Tom le miro, esperando. Sherlock abrió la boca, como para hablar, antes de pensárselo mejor y simplemente ofrecerle la mano a Tom. Este la apretó. John miro a Elsa y esta negó con la cabeza, saliendo por la puerta con John detrás. Cuando ya estaba fuera se miraron, aguantándose la risa.

-Por Dios, ¿quien es ese? - pregunto Elsa con una risita.

-Sabia que Molly tenia un nuevo novio, pero no me esperaba esto – ya sin poder aguantar más, John se echo a reír. Elsa le hizo gestos para que bajara la voz.

-Te van a oír – ella también empezó a reír. La puerta se abrió y Sherlock los miro desde el quicio.

-¿Has... eh? - pregunto John en voz baja.

-No voy a decir ni una palabra – murmuro Sherlock, anudándose la bufanda al rededor del cuello. Elsa rio por lo bajo. Sherlock la miro sin entender.

-Si, mejor que no – dijo John mirando la bufanda. Sherlock miro hacia abajo y por fin entendió de que se reía su abogada. Hizo un gesto de derrota y se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras.

-Aun estoy esperando – dijo John tras él. Sherlock hizo un ruido de pregunta – ¿Por qué intentaron matarme? - Elsa miro a John con los ojos muy abierto. Este le hizo un gesto tranquilizador – Los terroristas, los del atentado, me atacaron y me metieron en una hoguera – explico – Pero estoy bien. Si sabían que ibas tras ellos, ¿por qué me atacaron a mi? - le pregunto a Sherlock.

-Conocerte es un trabajo de riesgo, ¿eh? - murmuro Elsa, pensando si no tendría razón Mycroft en que era mejor estar alejada de Sherlock y solo contactar con él cuando fuera necesario.

Sherlock cogió su abrigo, sin mirarles – No lo se – respondió a John – Y no me gusta no saber. Al contrario que las historias de tu blog, la realidad no es tan sencilla y tan fácil, John.

-¿Tienes un blog? - pregunto Elsa al doctor.

-Te pasare la dirección, es hay donde escribo todos los casos – sonrió John – Tendré que hablar de ti.

-Genial, voy a ser famosa – rio Elsa.

Sherlock carraspeo y Elsa y John lo miraron – No se quien esta detrás de todo esto – dijo mirando a John – Pero lo averiguare, te lo prometo.

-No finjas que no estas disfrutando esto – dijo John. Sherlock lo miro, sin entender – Estar de vuelta. Ser el héroe de nuevo.

-No digas tonterías – murmuro Sherlock.

-No hay que ser tonto para verlo, ¿verdad? - John miro a Elsa en busca de apoyo. Ella se limito a mirar sonriendo al detective – Te _encanta_.

-¿Qué me encanta? - pregunto Sherlock.

-Ser Sherlock Holmes.

-No tengo ni idea de que significa eso.

-Le encanta – susurro Elsa a John. Este asintió.

-Lo adora – Sherlock les ignoro mientras se ponía sus guantes – ¿Vas a contarnos como lo hiciste? - pregunto John - ¿Como saltaste de ese edificio y sobreviviste?

-Ya conoces mis métodos, John – dijo Sherlock sin mirarles – Soy indestructible.

-No, pero en serio. Cuando estabas muerto, fui a tu tumba.

-Eso esperaba – dijo Sherlock.

-Yo te mandaba flores todos los domingos – dijo Elsa. Sherlock se volvió a mirarla, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Torció la cabeza ligeramente, confuso – Eres mi cuñado, ¿tanto te extraña?

-Nos conocimos ayer – dijo Sherlock, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Y?

Sherlock abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. ¿Por qué iba ella a mandarle flores? No tenia ningún sentido. John carraspeo y Sherlock despego sus ojos de Elsa para mirarle.

-Hice un discurso. Te hable.

-Lo se – Sherlock volvió a mirar a Elsa – Estaba allí.

-Te pedí un ultimo milagro. Te pedí que dejaras de estar muerto – John miro a Sherlock y siguió la dirección de sus ojos hasta Elsa. El detective no hizo ademan de mirar a su amigo, pero le contesto.

-Te oí.

Durante unos segundos, estuvieron así. Sherlock mirando a Elsa, Elsa mirando a Sherlock y John pasando la mirada de uno a otro. Por fin, Sherlock soltó un suspiro y se giro.

-Bueno, hora de ser Sherlock Holmes.

Se dirigió con paso firme hacia la puerta, antes de parar unos segundos junto a el perchero. Elsa lo observo coger el sombrero de cazador que ella recordaba de las fotos de Sherlock, de cuando no lo conocía, de cuando solo seguía su carrera por los periódicos. Sherlock abrió la puerta y salio, encontrándose con los periodistas que esperaban en la puerta. Elsa sonrió a John y juntos se situaron a la espalda de Sherlock.

Los flashes la dejaron ciega por un segundo y sintió la mano de John agarrarle el brazo suavemente.

* * *

**Vayamos por partes:**

**-Pues si, Mycroft, es culpa tuya por meter a Elsa en este lió. Si os acordáis de capítulos anteriores Sherlock deduce que Elsa se aburre. A lo mejor no es solo por que sus suegros son unos pesados... Y que la trates como una cría no ayuda xD**

**-¡Odio cuando tengo que escribir tantas cosas de tanta gente junta! Me agobio tela. Y esta vez había, entre todos, ocho personas que equilibrar en una sola escena, con OC... Citando a Mycroft, 'EL HORROR'. **

**-Y así, queridas mías, es como metes a un OC en Sherlock Holmes. No haciéndola bellísima, o inteligentísima como Sherlock, sino misteriosa. El fallo que veo en muchas historias es precisamente eso, que la chica es casi perfecta, para que a Sherlock le guste, cuando en realidad, yo creo que para que a Sherlock le guste alguien tiene que aportar algo más en su vida. Que Elsa sea inteligente o guapa no le servirá de nada, pero mandar flores a la tumba de Sherlock, según él, sin razón, le da un punto de misterio por resolver que a Sherlock le gusta. **

**En fin, dejadme vuestras teorías de como atrapar a Sherlock en las redes femeninas en los comentarios. **

**XOXO**


	8. El caso del elefante

**¡Día de actualizaciones! Primero mi Loki/OC y ahora Sherlock. **

**Primero comentaros que he actualizados las fechas de capítulos anteriores porque estaban incorrectas. Segundo mencionar que, aunque este caso en el blog oficial del Watson es del 10 de junio, yo lo voy a usar para enero de 2014 (teniendo en cuenta las fechas corregidas de los otros caps). Igualmente, usare los casos que salen en el blog en este fanfic según los vaya necesitando. Soy buena, pero no tanto xD**

* * *

**El caso del elefante**

_Problema, problema, problema_

_Taylor Swift – I Knew You Were Trouble_

_El dinero es el himno del éxito, así que antes de salir ¿cual es tu dirección?_

_Lana del Rey – National Anthem_

[Enero 2014]

No tenia nada que no se hubiera ganado a pulso, pensó.

Aunque tendría un par de palabras con Mycroft, igualmente.

Empezaba a pensar que todo era una estrategia de su marido para mantenerla alejada de Scotland Yard. Su horario se había vuelto tan caótico que ya tenia dudas de cual era realmente su trabajo.

Había empezado poco después del caso de las bombas en el metro. Elsa pensaba que era porque Sherlock se había dando cuenta de que era útil tener a alguien como Elsa alrededor. Alguien que se encargara de la gente mientras él se encargaba de todo lo demás.

Un par de días después de la rueda de prensa la volvió a llamar, o mejor dicho, a mandar mensajes, Sherlock nunca llamaba. Era urgente, decía, era muy importante. Elsa estaba en Scotland Yard cuando le llego el mensaje y no dudo en salir pitando en busca de su cuñado. Cuando por fin llego a la escena del crimen, se encontró con que la 'urgencia' de Sherlock era que el guardia jurado del edificio donde se había producido el último robo que investigaba no le dejaba en paz e intentaba mantener una conversación con el famoso Sherlock Holmes.

-Me estas diciendo que me has sacado de mi oficina con prisas, ¿por qué no puedes mandar a tomar por culo a un simple guardia? - John rio por lo bajo cuando Sherlock la miro como si estuviera loca.

-Hazme el favor de mantenerlo lejos de mi, ¿quieres?

-Sherlock, yo tengo un trabajo, no eres mi único cliente.

-Soy el más importante – dijo el detective simplemente, volviendo su atención de nuevo al caso. Elsa le bufo.

-Si te consuela – le dijo John – a mi una vez me hizo recorrer todo Londres para mandarle un mensaje a un asesino en serie.

-¿Qué? - rio Elsa.

-Fue nuestro primer caso juntos, 'Un Estudio en Rosa'. – le contó John, ignorando a Sherlock cuando este hizo un ruido de disconformidad al oír el nombre del caso – Odia todos los nombres de mis blogs – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Sherlock, que estaba arrodillado con una lupa de aumentación estudiando el suelo.

-No me gusta los títulos porque me parecen simplistas, John – el doctor le ignoro y Elsa se maravillo de nuevo ante la paciencia de John con Sherlock.

-El genio aquí presente robo la maleta de la victima para buscar pruebas y...

-¡Robaste pruebas a la policía! - exclamo Elsa, indignada, mirando a Sherlock.

-No, yo solo la encontré y la use para encontrar al asesino – explico Sherlock con voz aburrida – Y si vais a seguir hablando os agradecería que os... - se corto en mitad de la frase y acerco mucho la cara a la pared, observando los azulejos del baño - John, llama a Lastrade, necesito al equipo forense aquí, ahora – suspirando, John saco su móvil y se dispuso a salir de la habitación - ¡Y que no traiga a Anderson! - le grito.

-No puedes robar evidencia a la policía – dijo Elsa mirando a su cuñado, cruzándose de brazos.

-Como ya he dicho, yo solo la encontré y la use para encontrar al asesino. Si la gente de Scotland Yard supiera hacer su trabajo, yo no tendría que haberme molestado en buscar la maldita maleta por los contenedores de basura de varios kilómetros a la redonda. Sin mi ni siquiera hubieran sabido que estaban buscando una maleta, para empezar.

-Pero tu lo sabias.

-Yo observo y se cosas... Algo que _ellos_ – Sherlock casi escupió la palabra – no son capaces de hacer. Todo el mundo en Scotland Yard esta ciego.

-Yo trabajo en Scotland Yard – le recordó Elsa con una sonrisa seca. El detective la miro un segundo, confuso y Elsa levanto las cejas, invitándole a continuar hablando.

-Casi todo el mundo en Scotland Yard esta ciego – murmuro por fin Sherlock, desviando la mirada.

Elsa no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse.

* * *

Ese patrón de comportamiento continuo durante las semanas siguientes, después de que Elsa conociera oficialmente a Sherlock. Después de varias llamadas casi había convencido a Sherlock de que solo la llamara para cosas importantes, y aunque no había funcionado demasiado bien, al menos ahora su cuñado se limitaba a llamarla para cosas más importantes que distraer a un guardia. John le había contado que después de su sugerencia de que mandara al pobre hombre a 'tomar por culo', Sherlock se había vuelto aun mas grosero con los desconocidos. Elsa tuvo la tentación de disculparse con el doctor, que para ella era la niñera de Sherlock.

Pero prefería ocuparse de mil denuncias por comportamiento indebido contra Sherlock que pasarse el día siguiendo al detective por todo Londres.

El teléfono sonó y Elsa contesto sin mirar, activando el manos libres.

-¿Dígame?

-Te necesito en las afueras en media hora – la voz del detective inundo el despacho de Elsa.

-Sherlock, estoy ocupada. Muy ocupada, de echo – Elsa aparto una montaña de papeles de su escritorio en busca de un informe forense que le habían llevado esa mañana – Si necesitas alguna tontería, llama a Lastrade. Estoy convencida de que no tiene nada que hacer en estos momentos...

-Ya te dije que en Scotland Yard no trabaja nadie, pero de hecho, a sido Lastrade el que me ha llamado – dijo Sherlock al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Yo estoy trabajando! - exclamo indignada Elsa.

-Casi todo el mundo en Scotland Yard no trabaja – dijo Sherlock con voz cansada - ¿Vamos a hacer esto cada vez?

-Entiendo que te frustra que la gente no sea tan inteligente como tu, pero eso no significa que el resto del mundo sea imbécil, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esta conversación la tienes a menudo?

-¡Por qué tu y tu hermano sois los dos igual de cabezotas y de maleducados! Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer... - Elsa fue a colgar el teléfono cuando la voz de Sherlock la detuvo.

-Me han llamado para un caso. Un elefante. Supuestamente esta en una habitación, según la persona que se puso en contacto conmigo, supongo que no te interesa, pues. Adiós.

-¡Espera! - Elsa descolgó el auricular del teléfono y se lo pego a la oreja - ¿Un elefante?

-Sep.

-¿En una habitación?

-Sep.

-¿Cerrada?

-Eso me han dicho – Elsa se mordió el labio y supo que Sherlock estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la linea.

-Vale, ahora voy – y colgó.

Su móvil pito y Elsa abrió su nuevo mensaje:

_'29, Ryder Lane, Brockley. _

_Nos vemos allí_

_-SH'_

Elsa recogió algunos papeles, rezando para que el informe forense estuviera entre ellos y salio de su oficina. Dejo algunos recados para la secretaria en el mostrador de Scotland Yard y salio a la calle. Cogió uno de los taxis a la entrada de la estación de policía y, dándole la dirección al conductor, se concentro en los papeles frente a ella.

Por suerte, el informe que necesitaba estaba entre los papeles que había cogido antes de salir y se hundió en su lectura hasta que veinte minutos después, el conductor le indico que habían llegado a su destino. Después de pagar el viaje, Elsa se bajo del taxi y se acerco hasta la puerta de la casa. La estudio en silencio. Era una casa normal, en una calle normal, con coches normales y gente normal apiñándose a su alrededor, esperando averiguar que había pasado. Un cordón policial cortaba el paso a la gente y Elsa observo a los agentes de policía ir y venir de la casa a la calle.

Sherlock y John aun no habían llegado y, sin nada mejor que hacer, se sentó en el bordillo de la acera a esperar. Se estudio las uñas y decidió que en cuanto acabara con los casos que le esperaban en su oficina, pediría hora para arreglarse las uñas. Y tal vez iría a la peluquería.

Cinco minutos después, Sherlock y John se bajaron de su propio taxi y se acercaron a ella. Elsa les sonrió desde el suelo y John le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Qué tal? - saludo ella al doctor.

-Sin creerme lo que vamos a ver.

-¿Exactamente que os han dicho sobre el elefante?

-Greg nos llamo – le explico John. Sherlock, observo Elsa, estaba ocupado estudiando el ambiente como había hecho ella antes de que ellos llegaran – Y nos dijo que había dos cuerpos, lo cual no es poco corriente, pero entonces menciono al elefante y...

-Pero, ¿como puede haber un elefante ahí dentro? - le pregunto Elsa a Sherlock - ¡Es una casa normal, no entra un elefante!

-Lastrade no es especialmente brillante – contesto Sherlock levantándose las solapas de su abrigo – Pero no es tan imaginativo como para inventarse un elefante o confundir a otro animal con un elefante – sin esperar a John y a Elsa se dirigió con paso seguro al cordón policial. La gente a su alrededor le fue reconociendo poco a poco y la atención paso de la policía a Sherlock. Elsa vio como había gente que hasta sacaba sus cámaras para sacar fotos a su cuñado.

Una mujer de pelo rizado de planto delante de Sherlock, impidiéndole el paso.

-Hola, friki.

-Donovan – contesto Sherlock, con una sonrisa forzada, ignorando su comentario.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Donovan cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu trabajo – dijo Sherlock levantando la cinta policial y sujetándola para que John y Elsa pasaran – Y ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos prisa. Elsa tiene que volver a Scotland Yard cuando acabemos aquí – Donovan miro a Elsa y sonrió.

-¿Ahora que se casa tu amigo te buscas a una sustituta? - Elsa decidió en ese momento que la señorita Donovan no le gustaba. Sherlock y John la ignoraron y se dirigieron a la casa, sin mirarla. Elsa se dispuso a hacer lo mismo cuando Donovan la paro agarrándola del brazo – Ten cuidado con ese.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sherlock. Esta loco. Ya se lo avise al doctor Watson, pero no me hizo caso. Sherlock esta loco y solo te traerá problemas. Fingió su suicidio, ¿sabes? Y dejo que todos le lloraran por dos años, sin decir nada...

-Si, lo se – dijo Elsa simplemente, soltando su brazo de la mano de Donovan.

-Es un psicópata sin sentimientos, no te involucres mucho con él.

-Perdona, ¿qué me estas intentando decir? - Donovan la miro como si estuviera loca.

-No eres la primera que se pilla por él, ¿conoces a Molly Cooper? Durante años le dejo que la usara como él quisiera, sin preocuparse por sus sentimientos. Créeme, Sherlock Holmes no te conviene – era el turno de Elsa de mirar a Donovan como si estuviera loca.

-¿Me estas diciendo que crees que estoy loca por Sherlock? - pregunto para asegurarse.

Donovan la miro fijamente – Te he visto mirarle, aquí en frente mía. No te pilles por él, saldrás mal parada y...

-Es mi cuñado – dijo Elsa, cortándola antes de que dijera algo más. Donovan la miro con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estomago.

-¿Tu cuñado?

-Si – confirmo Elsa.

-Oh.

-_Oh. _

Sin mirar atrás, Elsa siguió a Sherlock y a John que la separaban a la puerta de la casa.

Efectivamente, el elefante estaba dentro de la casa.

Como había llegado allí, dudaba incluso que Sherlock supiera como explicarlo. Los tres en linea observaron al elefante en la sala de estar durante varios minutos con la boca abierta. Sherlock fue a decir algo cuando el elefante barrito y el detective volvió a cerrar la boca.

-Vale, es de verdad – dijo Elsa con los ojos muy abiertos. John asintió en silencio.

-Los forenses han hecho fotos de la escena – dijo Greg detrás de ellos – como han podido. Es posible que algunas pruebas se hayan perdido gracias a... nuestro amigo.

-La única manera de que un elefante entre en esta casa es que llegara aquí cuando era pequeño y creciera en esta habitación – dijo Elsa lentamente, mirando a Sherlock - ¿Pero como llego una cría de elefante a Brockley?

-Buena pregunta – dijo Sherlock recuperando la compostura – Lo más probable es que fuera una animal de contrabando.

-¿Y el elefante los mato? - pregunto John refiriéndose a los cuerpos encontrados en la casa.

-Un elefante no es un animal especialmente domestico – dijo Elsa. Ninguno de los tres se movió de su sitio, mientras observaban al elefante.

-¿Heridas de bala? - pregunto Sherlock a Lastrade - ¿Alguna herida fuera de lo normal?

-Contusiones en la cabeza y el torso. No hay heridas visibles o hemorragias externas – Sherlock medito un segundo antes de hablar.

-Como Elsa ha dicho, este elefante – señalo al elefante a sus espaldas – es producto del contrabando. Posiblemente acabo en esta casa cuando sus 'dueños' – hizo un gesto con las manos para señalar las comillas – tuvieron que esconderlo de la policía. Nadie iba a buscar un elefante en Brockley. Pero si hay un elefante de contrabando, obviamente hay una trama detrás. Los cuerpos que han aparecido con el elefante eran parte de la trama, y seguramente ha sido él – señalo de nuevo al elefante – el que acabara con ellos. Necesitaría ver los cuerpos para confirmarlos – Sherlock había presentado sus conclusiones a una velocidad increíble, tan solo cinco minutos después de llegar a la casa. Greg le hizo un gesto y lo guio hasta los cadáveres. Elsa miro a John.

-¿Esto es común?

-Hemos tenido casos interesantes... pero te juro que no esperaba que de verdad hubiera un elefante en la casa.

* * *

Media hora después, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al centro de Londres en taxi.

-Bueno, ha sido interesante – rio Elsa.

-Es una lastima que no pueda escribir sobre este caso en el blog – dijo John – Desde luego, merece ser contado.

-Respeta el secreto de sumario, John. Ni siquiera yo soy tan buena como para librarte de la cárcel si publicas datos confidenciales. Lo mismo va por ti – dijo Elsa a Sherlock. El detective hice un ruido y miro por la ventana.

-Tienes que pasarme el link de tu blog, John – le recordó la mujer al doctor.

-¡Oh, casi se me olvida! - John busco en su chaqueta y saco un sobre del bolsillo y se lo tendió a Elsa – La invitación a mi boda. Tráete a Mycroft.

-¡Gracias! - sonrió Elsa cogiendo el sobre.

-Mycroft no ira, John. Buscara una excusa para librarse de tener que ir a un encuentro social como lo es una boda – Elsa le fulmino con la mirada.

-Yo estaré allí, John – le aseguro. El doctor Watson sonrió.

-Bien, voy a necesitar ayuda – dijo señalando a Sherlock con la cabeza. Elsa rio. Sherlock les ignoro, y en silencio continuaron el camino a Londres.

* * *

**Trouble, trouble, trouble... A ver si os dais cuenta donde ;)**

**Las que sabéis un poco que va a pasar en el fic, la mención de la boda os habrá gustado ;) Me muero por escribir ese capítulo. **

**Decidme que os parece este capítulo, porque es el primero que escribo sin una guía más o menos de lo que pasa gracias a los episodios de Sherlock.**

**Review!**


	9. Blog 1

**Y aquí una cosita que he querido hacer siempre, que no he visto en ningún otro fic y que me va a dar mucho juego en la historia... ¡Los blogs de John! **

**Este es el primero de, espero, muchos por venir. Son un recurso literario muy útil ;)**

* * *

**Blog #1**

_Nos quedamos juntos, porque ponemos nuestro amor por delante._

_Lana del Rey – This Is What Makes Us Girls_

**El Elefante en la Habitación**

Sherlock ha tenido algunos casos de locura en estos dos últimos años, y no diría que estoy acostumbrado a ellos pero nada, nada, podría haberme preparado para lo que encontramos en el 29 de Ryder Lane en Brockley.

Greg nos llamo. En lo que es la típica casa suburbana, en la típica calle suburbana. Pero dentro de la típica casa suburbana había dos cuerpos. Y un elefante. Un elefante de verdad. Ahí, en medio de la habitación, con pinta de aburrido, la verdad.

Y... ¡Lo siento! Es otro de esos casos donde no puedo contar nada por el secreto de sumario. De hecho, creo que he dicho demasiado. Aunque no soy tan malo como Sherlock. La de veces que hemos tenido que callarle para que no dijera nada a la gente. Hemos, en plural. Un día tengo que hablaros de Elsa. Es la cuñada de Sherlock (si, lo se, ¿Mycroft casado? Pero no, no se ha acabado el mundo), y demos gracias porque a Sherlock le gusta. Ya sabéis que poca gente realmente le cae bien, pero parece que se lleva bien con Elsa, si tengo que fiarme de que la llama prácticamente para todos los casos que hemos tenido hasta ahora.

Realmente una una chica muy maja y me ayuda a aguantar a Sherlock, así que, bienvenida sea. Espero que me ayude a mantener a raya a Sherlock en la boda, ¡no me gustaria que fuera dando información clasificada!

* * *

**6 comentarios**

No entiendo porque Sherlock siempre se esta quejando de tus blogs, John. ¡A mi me parecen entretenidos!

_Elsa Holmes_

¡Gracias, Elsa! ¡Bienvenida al equipo!

_John Watson_

'Gracias, John! Desde luego puedo decir que desde que estáis en mi vida, mis días son mucho más entretenidos.

_Elsa Holmes_

Tal vez incluya este caso en mi discurso como padrino.

_Sherlock Holmes_

¡No vas a hacer nada por el estilo! ¡No quiero a los SWAT en mi boda!

_John Watson_

Ah, si, lo olvide, quieres una boda tranquila, sin crímenes. Que aburrido.

_Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Blog 2

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Se que hace mil que no actualizo, pero he estado a otras cosas T_T Espero que no penséis que el fic esta abandonado! Esto sigue activo y listo para la guerra!**

**Que Sherlock sea un personaje tan complejo no me ayuda a actualizar rápido. **

**Igualmente, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo blog del Dr. Watson ^_^**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis hecho follow/fav a la historia, a las que habéis comentado y a las que me habéis hecho follow/fav a mi! **

**Sin más, vamos allá!**

* * *

**Blog #2**

_Me atrapaste bajo falsas intenciones, ¿cuanto más para que me dejes ir?_

_Muse – Supermassive Black Hole_

_Realmente, no puedo explicarlo._

_Fall Out Boy – (Coffee's for Closers)_

**Sobre Elsa**

En el último blog, prometí que pronto os hablaría de Elsa Holmes. Así que voy a aprovechar que tengo un rato libre para contaros un poco más de este ángel que nos ha caído del cielo. En seguida sabréis porque digo lo de ángel.

Hace poco menos de dos meses que conozco a Elsa, así que lo que os puedo contar sobre ella es limitado, pero bastante importante.

Lo primero es contaros como supe de su existencia.

¿Recordáis que cuando Sherlock volvió, intentaron quemarme vivo en una hoguera de Guy Fawkes? Bien, al día siguiente fui a visitar al genio en Baker Street cuando me encontré con sus padres (esa es una historia para otro día) y con una mujer desconocida para mi. Al principio pensé que se trababan de clientes (y nada en el comportamiento de Sherlock me hizo pensar lo contrario), así que cuando le pregunte por la mujer pelirroja y me dijo que era la mujer de Mycroft... Bien, flipe bastante.

Ya he descrito varias veces como es Mycroft tanto física como mentalmente, así que cuando acabe con esta descripción vosotros también flipareis.

Para empezar, Elsa es guapa. No guapa al estilo 'me-he-cruzado-con-una-mujer-atractiva-por-la-calle, no. Guapa al estilo estrella de cine de los cincuenta. Tiene el pelo de un rojo dorado y los ojos color avellana, algo verdosos. Y ademas huele increíblemente bien.

Es lo que podríamos llamar una mujer dulce. Una mujer que no os imaginaríais con Mycroft en la vida.

Pero cuando entra en acción la mujer dulce, es casi peor que Sherlock. Si, habéis leído bien, peor que el señor No-Tengo-Tacto. En estos dos meses la he visto amenazar sin pudor a guardias en el metro, soltarle pullas a Donovan y (agarraos) mantener a raya a Sherlock. No me preguntéis como lo hace, pero con una mirada es capaz de hacerle callar. Pero lo que es incluso más impresionante es que Sherlock ha demostrado tenerle más respeto a Elsa que a todos las demás personas de su vida juntas. En concreto, me ha dejado de piedra verle abrirle las puertas a Elsa.

El otro día mismo, volvíamos de un caso desde las afueras (nada digno de mención, solo un caso estúpido sobre un robo de joyas, Sherlock no me perdonara nunca que le hiciera salir para tan poca cosa) cuando llamamos a un taxi. Elsa tenia que volver a Scotland Yard (es abogada, y madre mía, ¡que abogada!) y nosotros nos dirigíamos a Baker Street para buscar un nuevo caso para Sherlock. Cuando el taxi apareció por fin, ¡SHERLOCK ABRIO LA PUERTA Y SE APARTO PARA DEJAR A ELSA PASAR! No me creía lo que veían mis ojos. Eso no lo ha hecho nunca conmigo. Nunca.

En cualquier caso, no se si es porque tiene a más gente haciéndole caso o que, pero esta más dócil. Y creo que es gracias a Elsa. Supongo que tiene _algo_ que consigue que los hermanos Holmes se comporten como personas decentes a su alrededor. Yo pensaba que era imposible, pero desde luego Elsa es un ángel. Sobretodo que, ahora con la boda y todos los preparativos, nadie esta por la labor de aguantar las tonterías de Sherlock. Así que demos todos las gracias de que a Mycroft se le ocurriera pedirle a Elsa que se casara con él.

En cualquier caso, Elsa, ¡bienvenida al equipo! Todos los que tenemos que lidiar con Sherlock a diario te estamos muy agradecidos.

* * *

**22 comentarios: **

**Sherlock Holmes**

¿Por qué iba a dejarte pasar antes que yo en los taxis?

**John Watson**

Porque es de buena educación, Sherlock.

**Sherlock Holmes**

Educación. Aburrido.

**Mary Morstan**

¿Tengo que ponerme celosa? ;)

**Elsa Holmes**

No, yo estoy felizmente casada :)

**Mycroft Holmes **

No se como tomarme sus comentarios sobre mi matrimonio, Dr. Watson.

**John Watson**

Reconoce que nadie esperaba que te casaras, Mycroft

**Sherlock Holmes **

Estoy de acuerdo con John, ¿qué haces casado Mycroft?

**Elsa Holmes**

¡Perdón si mi presencia os incordia, su majestad!

**Sherlock Holmes**

¿Cuando he dicho yo que me molestes? ¿John?

**John Watson **

Definitivamente, sea lo que sea que tiene Elsa que hace que te comportes como una persona normal tiene que ser físico. Tal vez una reacción química al olor.

**Sherlock Holmes**

Interesante. Elsa, ¿estarías dispuesta a cederme una muestra de tejido para analizarla?

**Elsa Holmes**

…

**Mycroft Holmes**

Sherlock, por favor no hagas que me arrepiente de presentarte a mi mujer.

**Molly Hooper**

Elsa parece una persona interesante. Me gustaría conocerla mejor, más allá de una simple fiesta.

**Elsa Holmes**

¿...y tu eres?

**Molly Hooper**

Nos conocimos en la fiesta en casa de Sherlock. Iba con mi novio, Tom. Soy forense en Scotland Yard, trabajamos juntas.

**Sherlock Holmes**

Si a lo que hacéis en Scotland Yard se le puede llamar trabajar...

**Elsa Holmes**

Tu y yo vamos a tener una palabras sobre lo que pasa en realidad entre las paredes de Scotland Yard y lo que TU crees que ocurre.

**Sherlock Holmes **

Aburrido.

**Mrs. Hudson**

Oh, Mycroft no hagas caso... Yo he visto a Elsa y hacéis una pareja estupenda.

**Sherlock Holmes**

Si pudierais verme, estoy rodando mis ojos.

* * *

**Ese es el impacto que tienes en la gente Molly xDDD**

**En fin, poco a poco y con buena letra estoy construyendo lo que quiero construir ;) Mis asesoras oficiales (Lore y Arih) tal vez veáis las pistas. **

**Un mensaje final para este cap: Muchas ya lo sabréis pero otras no. A parte de este fic de Sherlock, tengo otro sobre Loki que esta en marcha ahora mismo. Durante un par de semanas mis esfuerzos irán a ese fic casi por completo, así que este lo actualizare menos a menudo que el otro de Loki. Mis disculpas a las lectoras de OTTR, pero el fic de Loki esta en un punto álgido y necesita más atención. Actualizare tan pronto como pueda ^_^**

**Gracias por vuestra comprensión.**

**Review! **


End file.
